The Kage
by Liars Paradox Fallacy
Summary: The Kage is a group of five perfessional assassins, each having a dark past they'd rather forget. They are brought to Gaea and meet Dilandau.Haitus
1. Introductions

Author: ahem… Tada! I'm back sorry about the long wait, as you know things happen. First it was my computer crashing than my parents not paying the bills so we loose internet connection than school than you just kinda forget and just as I'm about to post the chapters the site is having a problem and I can't upload anything. I apologize sincerely and hope that someone reads this. Once again I apologize for the wait. And for future reference please be patient with me.

Kurai: She's actually telling the truth for once. Not a lie or a half-truth. The real honest to god truth.

Tsuara: Let's see how long that lasts.

Author: Hey! It's not like I lie all that much.

Kurai: Lie? No. Twist the truth?

Kurai & Tsuara: Definitely

Author: Gee thanks. Any way I'm not gonna change where the chapters ended and started. But some will be much longer due to the added scenes. This chapter has not changed as much as I had hoped, I'm afraid. I wanted to add more but couldn't think of any thing.

Kurai: I wasn't gonna tell you and let you get in whatever trouble you could get into for it but you are reposting this chapter so you're gonna need to redo the disclaimer.

Author: Oo! I almost forgot! Wait a second…why are you telling me this?

Kurai: -grumbles and looks sour- Hmph! It's a bet.

Author: Ohhh, care to elaborate?

Tsuara: Yeah! What she said!

Kurai: -mumbles- Baka. -Clears throat- My stupid little brother bet that I couldn't be nice to you for an hour. Since that seemed a good way to start that's what I did.

Author: When she says little brother she means her little brother in the story she originated from; not from this fic. I will finish uploading the chapters that are already there and on Saturday, well one update every Saturday. It wasn't my fault but I feel bad any way. -sugary sweet voice- Kurai!

Kurai: -glares- Tsuara Kurai does not own Escaflowne. Unfortunately she does own me/Tsuara, Nanashi, Karei, Lori, Rea, the two insignificant people killed in this chapter, and whatever the hell the language the code names are in.

YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY

-General POV-

"Morrokishi hurry!" the brunette called.

"Hold on. You didn't cover our tracks, just a few more secs." The one called Morrokishi said.

"Fushairu, come on. She can do this on her own." A blond whispered, dragging the brunette away.

The group of four made there way out of the building and into the woods appearing as no more than shadows too the naked eye. They stopped just inside the forest and waited. A few minutes later Morrokishi came out of the shadows.

"Let's go." The blond whispered and they vanished into the shadows once more.

GONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONEGONE

"Last night the delegate of Spain, Mr. Bonevart Francisco, was murdered in his room. Officials say no clues were left and have no leads onto who could have done this." Click. The television became blank and the group of five standing turned to the only other occupant in the room.

"Well done. Here's the money. Have a good day." The man said brusquely. None of the five replied.

The blond just took the case and left the office, companions in tow. Once outside the building the blond opened the case. Inside was the money and predictably a bomb. She handed it to the only male in the group. He studied the bomb a second and ripped out one of the wires. The bomb shut off.

"Looks like Mr. Atooms business with The Kage isn't finished yet. He'll hear from us tonight." The blond commented looking up at a window where she could see some one watching them. They got in a pitch-black convertible and drove off.

"Ne,Tsuara can we go get something to eat? I'm starving." A red head in the back asked.

Tsuara grunted her assent. "Where to?" was the inevitable question. The group consisted of four girls and one male. The leader who started the group was Tsuara. She had golden blond hair to her shoulder blades with dazzling brown eyes that could freeze the sun. She was five foot three. Her code name was Hotoshia, which meant the forgotten child.

The first one to join Tsuara was Lori. At this time she was twenty-one quickly approaching twenty-two in a few weeks. Her brunette hair was always in a ponytail. Well, anytime they saw her. She did a lot of the dirty work. Her charm helped in many more ways than one way. She was the biggest flirt in the group and occasionally went missing. Though it was never when she was needed. Her code name Fushairu meant The Charmer.

The second one to have joined the group was a red head with green eyes and a few freckles scattered across the tanned skin. She was the most agile and energetic of the group, not to mention the shortest. Her name was Karei. As the most tactical her code name, Burroashi, meant the inquisitor. She was now twenty-three.

The next was the only male at age twenty-one. His name was Nanashi or Corlor for The Protector. He was short for a male with ebony black spiky hair. He was cold and cared only for the people in the car with him, though he wasn't as cold as Tsuara. He was the one who took care of security, bombs and so forth.

The last was Rea. They called her Morrokishi. Her name meant The Silencer or The Predator. She was the one skilled in tracking. She had dirty blond hair bordering on brown that hung to her waist. She was twenty-four when she joined somewhat over a year ago. On missions she braided it but otherwise she let it hang lose. Her hair contrasted nicely with her deep blue eyes. She was relatively new so they didn't know much about her. She was slightly psychotic and a bit sadistic.

They all had their strong points, views and personalities. But there was one thing they all had in common. They all had a bad past, they'd each rather forget about. No one talked about their pasts and no one asked. Tsuara had found each of them and brought them together to form The Kage. Kage meant shadows.

"I'm up for ham and cheese sandwich. The good kind, like at subway." Lori suggested.

"No way! Not everyone's on a diet like you are! I want McDonald's!" Karei argued.

After a while of arguing between the two, Tsuara intervened and it was finally decided they'd go to Arby's. They looked and acted like normal people but they could be a deadly foe and were not to be underestimated. This happened often because there were four girls and none of them, not even Nanashi, looked like they had muscle on them. The morons who thought this were soon taught other wise.

FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

Rea stood looking around the table. "Is that all?" she asked carefully. Her question was met with excited agreement from Lori and Karei and simple nods from the last two.

Rea made her way to counter and began to order the food.

"So, how we gonna take care of ol'fatso?" Lori asked leaning her elbows on the table.

"It's a standardized mission. Break in and kill the bastard. What more is there?" Karei returned. The two glared at each other.

"I mean, we usually do a bit of research first. Security, plans, schedule, yatta yatta yatta." Lori expanded.

"We don't need to." Nanashi interjected. Two surprised faces turned to him. Surprised because, one they were going in apparently blind, two he had spoken up, and three he had interrupted a fight in the making.

"Come again?" Lori said after regaining her voice.

"We're very careful about who we choose as our clients. A full search is performed on the possible client before we really approach them for a business deal." Nanashi explained. They quickly became quiet.

"You seriously didn't know that?" Rea asked taking her seat.

"No, why would I?" Karei asked grabbing her chicken sandwich.

"Only because Nanashi always reads Tsuara the full report in the main room." Rea said as she handed out the food.

"Really?" the two asked, mouths full. Rea sighed. Ignorant idiots.

They began to eat, keeping to themselves. But as with all things, it didn't last. Lori and Karei broke out into another fight over god knows what. Taking that as their cue the other three picked up their stuff and moved to the other side of the restaurant.

The fight finally broke when the two finished eating. They looked around as if first noticing their surroundings.

"Hey. How'd you guys get all the way over there?" Karei whined loudly.

"This happens every time we eat." Lori reminded her. Karei blinked.

"It does?" she asked. Lori shook her head with a sigh.

The other three stood up as well. They threw out their trash on the way to the exit.

"You two idiots have a fight _every_ time we eat." Rea remarked.

"We do?"

FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHT

The apartment was a flurry of movement. Karei and Lori rushed back and for shouting the occasional insult. Nanashi sat with a suitcase by his feet, tapping quickly on his laptop, fingers but a blur.

Rea also was going back and forth, but at a much slower pace than the first two. Tsuara sat on the windowsill looking out over the city with a duffle bag by her feet.

The city was moving slowly, covered in a hazy fog. The sky let down a light drizzle that was just enough to call for an umbrella. Everything was dulled gray in the dreary afternoon.

Nanashi closed his laptop softly and stood. He made his way over to Tsuara. He stopped behind her looking out over the city landscape. "Every things set." He reported.

She nodded absently. "It came quite suddenly, didn't it?" he asked quietly. Once again he received an absent nod. There was a brief silence.

She turned suddenly.

"Let's go." She said.

By the door stood Rea with her own valuables. Lori stood panting just outside her bedroom sitting on her suitcase. Karei was slung across a fluffy armchair, suitcase on the table.

Lori sighed and Karei moaned but they picked up their belongings. The other three followed suit and they left the empty apartment. The door closed and the lock slid into place with a resounding click. They would never enter this apartment again.

MISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSIONMISSION

"Nanashi, how's it moving?" Lori asked through the walkie-talkie. The dreary weather had cleared as quickly as it had come. All that remained of its existence was the wet ground, the fresh smell in the air, and the shadow's renewed energy.

"Almost there give me five more minutes and we'll have approximately ten." He said.

They waited and just as the five minutes were up he gave them the go signal. They entered the grounds and quickly found their way to their 'client's' room. They awoke the man roughly. When he saw them he turned deathly pale and got as far back against the headboard as he could.

"I wish we had more time but we don't, so I'll stick to business. I didn't much appreciate the gift you left in the case this morning. You were lucky enough that we had Nanashi there to disable it." Tsuara said amicably. With a signal Rea went forward taking a knife from her hidden pocket.

"WAIT! WAIT! I can explain. I was just testing you. You know if you weren't good enough to stop the bomb than the police could track you down and I couldn't let that happen but you stopped it…." Tsuara quickly boring of his blabbering shot him with her gun.

Her gun was her trademark. The others wondered where she got such a unique gun. Even Lori had no clue since Tsuara had the gun even before they met. It didn't make a sound and left a small hole in its victim. The bullets hac to be custom made. She always carried three dozen extra cases of ammunition with her. In each case was about two dozen shells. She was always prepared.

She disliked using it because its uniqueness would make it easier to track down. However, she had complete faith that the maker of the magnificent gun and the supplier of the ammo would not spill their guts if their lives depended on it. They knew that what she would do to them was infinitely more horrific than anything anyone else could come up with. And she had no problem doing it.

"Come on." Karei whispered and they left. Just before they left the premises the security came on along with the sirens.

"Shit. We allowed ourselves too much luxury." Lori said as they picked up into a run. The walls were not very high by their standards, so the were each able to clear the jump with ease. As the ran towards the rendezvous point, the spotted Nanashi waiting by the car.

"Getting sloppy." He remarked.

"Ten more seconds and we would have been clear." Karei replied defensively.

"This isn't the place to argue about timing. We have to get moving." Rea snapped sharply. Just as they all headed for the car, five beams of blue light shot from the sky and carried them off.

BOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOOBOO

YE: ………………………………………………yeah…………………………………………………………………… review………………… I guess.


	2. Getting Adjusted

(Author: I should probably mention the from here on the author notes have and will not changed form the original.)

Author: I was stupid and apologize. I did not realize that I wasn't accepting anonymous reviews. And here I was drowning in self-pity because I thought no one liked me. I also apologize if the wording is weird or difficult. I get stumbled in the wording a lot. I'm working on it. Here's the next chapter, the fastest update I'll ever have. I am not the best writer so if all I get are flames the surprise won't be much. I am currently looking for a place to post fan art so if anyone could help me with that email me at Thanks a ton.

Tsuara: You're not doing the disclaimer?

Author: It's pointless. Nobody who makes a career out of writing sucks at writing as much as I do. Besides it was in the first chapter, why do it again?

Kurai: Cause people like Tsuara would miss it.

Tsuara: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! You're so mean to me!

Author: You know Kurai you just made fun of your self in saying that.

Kurai: Things change, as did Tsuara. She changes into me. The transformation gone through when someone gets a brain sigh, amazing ne?

Author: -sweatdrop- On with the story

GAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARA

-Tsuara's POV-

Good god this sucked. 'Somebody gag me with a spoon.' I thought. I fought back a sigh and almost rolling my eyes. I was in a fucking tavern full of drunks escorted by an elite team of teenage soldiers who called themselves the Dragon Slayers.

To top it of I'm on a completely different planet. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see the Earth in the sky I would have thought that I had gone back in time. Seems more reasonable than being transported to a completely different planet that is close enough to see my home planet and nobody from my world even suspects it exsist. Whatever. This silly little planets name is Gaea.

There are a total of twelve guys in the Slayers. The leader is a smart-ass freak of a pyro named Dilandau. He's a head taller than I am. He has silver hair like moon light on water that was incredibly soft to the touch. His crimson eyes seemed to reflect the blood he has shed in the many wars of this strange planet and held a slightly maniacal gleam. He always wears red and black and seldom takes off his armor. (A/N: How she knows all this is beyond me.)

He's smart, cold and hard on his dragon slayers when on duty or training. He's very intimidating and he knows it. I am not bothered in the least by what is highly intimidating to everyone else. However, much to my irritation, I have pretend to care to keep up my façade. Otherwise, he joins them as much as his personality would allow when they were off duty, which was not very much.

The other's consisted of Chesta, Gumiel, Viole, Miguel, Koji, Gatti, Dallet, Shouta, Soki, Tomohiro, and Julian.

Chesta is very kind and somewhat shy. Gumiel, Viole and Miguel flirted _almost_ as much as Lori did. Koji is not a flirt like the three stooges or shy like Chesta. He is quite pleasant to be around when one wants an intelligent conversation.

Gatti and Dallet have proven to be quite interesting. Their ideas are outrageous and quite often just plain stupid, but they always manage to survive. They have a sense of humor that I can appreciate. I don't know anything about the others worth taking note of. All of the Dragon Slayers were between the ages sixteen and eighteen.

I myself am only just barely nineteen, no matter how much older I appeared to be. The other member's of the Kage did not know that I was that young. I looked and acted like someone in his or her mid-twenties, except for when I acted when undercover. Like I was now, though I am not undercover per se. I could not have looked much older than sixteen. Moron's thought I was some innocent little twit. The wonders of acting.

Anyway, the citadel in which the slayers live, is called the Vione. It's a large building on top of a large rock that floated. Dungeons had been carved into the stones them selves by sorcery; something I had never believed in up till now.

On top of all that I have NO idea where my friends have gone or if they are even on Gaea. Silently, my thoughts turn even further inward as I contemplate when I first entered the waking world on this strange and annoying planet.

-Flashback-

Tsuara was lying on a soft billowy bed with red and black beddings. The room was dark and if you looked closely you could see the faint outline of a large desk with a few chairs in the middle of the room, what looked to be a vanity on the right wall and something resembling a closet in the corner opposite of the corner in which the bed was situated. Next to the vanity was what appeared to be a set of doors. Large heavy drapes looked to be situated across from another set of doors on Tsuara's right. A very small amount of light entered through the seam of the door.

(The room was actually pretty tastefully done when I saw it. Though it kinda looked likes Lori's room, minus the mess and modern commodities like a TV and computer.)

She moaned softly in her sleep and stirred slightly. A dark shadow sitting on the corner of the bed by the wall moved. Tsuara's eye's fluttered open slowly. at first, her vision was fuzzy and unfocused. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up. Her eyes dilated as they adjusted to the dark and tried to take in what she could of her surroundings.

In actuality, she had been awake for the past fifteen minutes thinking. She had no idea where she was, no knowledge of how she had gotten there and could hear and feel the presence of a stranger. Had it been one of her friends she would have been able to tell from their aura. Unfortunately, it was not anyone she knew and the stranger was taking pains to make himself unobtrusive. He, for she could tell his gender from his smell not to mention the shadows, did not want her to know he was there.

However, the only people who even had a chance of hiding their presence were her friends. Not that they have ever exeeded, no matter how Lori and Karei tried. It irked them to no end. She had taught them to hide themselves from everybody including other shadow users. Regardless of their knowledge and ability she still had more power and loyalty from the shadows than they had. The only way for anyone to gain the shadows advantage over her was to become a shadow master, something she had not become. Not that she couldn't. The shadows were willing to accept her as their master, she just had no interest in it.

In any case, he didn't have a chance of hiding from her. She had pretended to sleep while assessing the situation. She finally decided that acting like an innocent sixteen year old was the best choice of action. Who would suspect?

(That decision has been the bane of my existence since it was made. I cannot jump from such a height with out suffering damage and on this strange planet I didn't want to take the risk.)

Anyway, she struggled to get out of the bed that was so soft it seemed like it was sucking her in. She finally managed to stumble from the bed. The only problem was that she stumbled face first. Sucking in her pride like any good actress, she let out quiet yelp as she watched the ground approach. She felt the bed move suddenly before a warm hand clasped around her wrist, jerking her back onto the bed. She fell back against a warm and firm body. For once she relinquished her control and let her body react naturally to the sudden heat and almost having her face bashed into the floor by letting out a shudder.

"W…who…o ar…r…re y…yo…ou?!" she stuttered, her voice raised a pitch on the 'you'.

(I mentally cringed at remembering how I sounded. I NEVER want to do that again.) (A/N: when ever you see something inside the signs it would be handy to remember it's Tsuara's thoughts as she remembers it. Sorta like a running commentary in her brain.)

"That's a question I should be asking you." replied a deep, cocky male voice. She could feel his voice vibrate from his chest when he talked. Demonstrating a lot of control while making look like she had none, she slowed the amount of blood going to her face so she became pale; even if it was unlikely that he could see her. She began to shake "uncontrollably". The man gave a fustrated and disgusted sigh and growl hybrd that she doubted anyone else could pull off. Tsuara forced tears into her eyes and pretended to be frightened.

"I can't believe Folken would leave such a weakling in my care. He knows I hate weak little brats." the voice snarled as he got off the bed. She could hear his soft padded footsteps, that no body else would have been able to hear, as she watched his outline walk to the desk. She heard a raspy click and a candle jumped to life on the desk.

(I had been amused at how easily he had taken my acting. I was also amused by the fact he thought _I_ was weak. Any good fighter can sense the innate strength of another skilled warrior.)

"What do you want with me?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"I want you dead. Folken seems to think there's something to you." He turned around. "You're just a sniveling weakling." He finished.

(I was no longer amused. He was insulting me repeatedly and it was getting old in a hurry. I do not appreciate being called weak even if it makes the other look like an ass.)

At this point Tsuara had fought desperately with her self to not kill the bastard where he stood. During the internal battle her face had unknowingly become blank. When she came to her senses he was at the door speaking to someone, back turned to her.

His tone suggested he was ordering someone to do something. For her this was a good thing because she had momentarily lost control of her facial expression as it relaxed to its normal emotionless mask. She quickly schooled her features to the innocent high school girl look as he turned around. He stared at her as if assessing her for something.

"What?" she asked defensively. Her voice still shook as if she was trying to hold back her "fear."

"Folken wants to see you. Let's go weakling." He ordered roughly. He pulled on her arm harshly making her stumble. The only thing that prevented her from falling face first was the iron grip on her arm. It still took a minute for her to regain her balance. Not that the bastard waited. The grip was tight and she guessed that had she really been a schoolgirl that it might have hurt.

(I resist the urge to growl. I really wanted to beat the shit out of him. I am NOT weak in any aspect of the word.)

She winced as her eyes began to water. The light change was what really caused the watering in her eyes. She had long ago learned how to control such automated reactions but let her control go for the time being.

The place was ornately archaic. The building itself appeared to be a stone fortress.

She could now see clearly enough to assess the man, or boy rather, in front of her. He wore black pants of a material she did not recognize. His shirt was a loose blood red satin that clung to his skin and whispered with his heavy movements. At some point in time he had slipped on a pair of boots that clicked sharply on the flag stone floor. He had silver hair that was longer than a normal boy's but did not go past the nape of his neck.

She had not been able to get a good look at him in the darkness of his room without going into the shadows. If she had gone into the shadows she would've been invisible to him and she did not want to see his reaction to that right now. Right now she needed information. Information this boy would probably not provide if she suddenly disappeared.

Many of the people they passed were dressed somewhat like a medieval servant or wore armor with a sword adorning their hip. Many glanced or stared. Very few ignored them.

(It was like walking on to a movie set. I was slightly confused at the time and wanted information and facts. I hate being in situations where I don't know _anything_.)

"You're hurting me." She complained softly trying to loosen his grip. When he did not respond, she tried to stop. His only response to that was to tighten his grip and slightly speed up the already swift pace to the point of practically dragging her. Her choice was to be dragged or keep up by almost jogging. Stumbling behind him, she decided that being dragged would not be terribly fun. Turning sharply they came to a dead-end with double doors to the right. He flung open the door and dragged her in. He threw her forward making her stumble and fall to her hands and knees.

"That hurt!" she protested standing and dusting herself off. She had sensed the presence of another person in the room before he had even opened the door, but pretended not to notice.

"Dilandau, you may go." Said a deep masculine voice from behind her, making her jump. She whirled around and gasped. Speeding up her heart rate turned her face a pretty shade of scarlet while it also assumed a surprised and embarrassed expression.

"My pleasure. You should just kill the bitch." Dilandau, as she just learned, suggested before he left.

She never took her eyes of the man in front of her, staring. The room was a large library with books scattered everywhere. On the main floor of which she stood was a table cluttered with many different things. On one side were two metal chairs. On the other side of the table sat a man in a high backed cushioned armchair. She could tell even from his sitting position that he was quite a bit taller than Dilandau.

She could tell the man was extremely intelligent and quick. She could also tell that he had power in the polotics of this world. In addition she could tell he was a sorcerer. It was her first encounter with one, but she recognised it in his aura almost immediately. She didn't know how she knew it, especially becuase it was the first time she had seen and she didn't believe in magic. She jsut saw it and knew. He could be big trouble if she wasn't careful.

(I had almost grinned than. Some one was actually able to give orders that the asshole followed. I choose to ignore the bitch comment. I had been called worse and at least he wasn't calling my weak any more.)

"Have a seat." He offered calmly.

He wore a black cloak that wrapped tightly around his upper body but billowed around his legs. He had a bluish white hair that was a different shade of silver than Dilandau's and was spiked oddly. His eyes were a dead brown with a teardrop tattoo under his right eye. His skin was strangely pale for a man. She carefully took the seat on the left.

"I am Folken Strategos. You may call me Folken." He said pleasantly.

(I don't know what the hell was up with that guys sense of style. Maybe it was laundry day and he was cold. His name was weird to.)

"I'm Tsuara. Tsuara Kurai. Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"You are in the flying fortress known as the Vione, owned by Zaibach. I found you in the woods out cold and took you here with me." He explained.

"Were there any other's? There would have been three females and a male." She inquired eagerly, a bit of pleading desperation seeping into her voice.

"You were the only one. There was no sign of others. What were you doing out there?" he responded. Tsuara hesitated. She really hadn't thought of this. It was like she had gone back in time or to a different dimension.

"I'm a dancer, you see. And I was traveling with my companions. We were attacked and so we ran. I tripped and blacked out. How long was I out?" she asked after explaining. Her lie would be understood almost any where and, hopefully, not be suspicious.

"I found you about a day ago." He answered. She forced her self to blush again.

"Oh dear. I've never slept so long. That's probably why I feel kinda fuzzy." She said sounding embarrassed. Damn! She was beginning to fool herself. He nodded.

(I had been genuinely surprised. I never slept more than twelve hours. Survival instinct.)

"I would like to know what this is." Folken said. He lifted up his hand from underneath his cloak. A hand, that held her gun. Tsuara for the first time she in years let her true emotion show. This consisted of happiness, surprise and adoration for the object.

"It was my father's. A family heirloom if you will. He gave it to me in a note he sent before he was murdered at work." She replied speaking fondly. "It's said to have magical properties that protect the people of my blood line." She finished.

This was the actual truth. The others thought it was custom made. They had no idea that is was actually an ancient relic that had been passed down through her family since before Chirst's birth. The part about only one man being able to make its bullets was absolutely true. The man was an old time family friend, REALLY old friend; actually it was technically the bloodlines that connected them as family friends.

His name was Termac. The friendship wasn't forced; the two families just always seemed to get along like milk goes with cookies or a sword and sheath. It was also passed down that one of her ancestors had received this gun from Termac's ancestor who had a powerful spell placed on it by a great sorcereress. (A/N: I'm getting confused. ) Whatever the spell did was long forgotten.

The gun was her only truly cherished possession. Remembering about the ammo suddenly, she secretly felt for where she kept it. She would have let out a sigh, discovering it still there along with the other weapons, if she had been anyone else.

"Could I have it back?" she requested.

(It was kinda weird. They had found my gun but not my ammo. Good thing I left the safety on.)

"I've never seen anything like it." He said leaning forward and handing it to her. She cradled it with such deep care one was inclined to think it was the most sacred object in the world that could be broken with the slightest jolt.

(I snort at this point. I'd be surprised if he had.)

"It's one of kind." She said wistfully. It was the truth.

"Where do you come from?" he asked. Uh-oh. She didn't know any countries here. She didn't even know if it was earth.

"I don't really know for sure. I stayed with my father's friend who traveled a lot. I hardly ever saw my father. He was always away. I never asked cause I've never cared enough to really think about it, I guess." She answered quickly trying to be vague and plausible.

"Where was your mother?" he asked.

(Did the questioning ever end? He had seriously begun wearing on my nerves at that point.)

"She died giving birth to my brother who was born only three years after myself." She explained eyes shinning with unshed tears. This part was actually the truth and not a half-truth like everything else.

(At that point memories of my past surfaced. I was never really bothered by the memories. I had no special connection to my parents and I know my brother is safe.)

Tsuara had left her brother with a family she had watched while growing up. They were a nice couple with a son her own age. The couple was very happy and did a lot as a family.

Her own father was very much as she had described. He was home only once or twice a year if that. And he never stayed more than a day. Her mother was very beautiful but very shallow. She stayed in her room most of the time and mourned when Tsuara's father was not around. Tsuara's father was the only thing her mother had cared about. She had paid close to no attention to her daughter.

"I never really knew her." Tsuara said.

"I extend our hospitality to you. I may not be able to send out my forces to look for your friends but I will help in what ways I can." He offered. Tsuara pretended to be relieved and sighed.

"Thank you very much!" she said in fake happiness, smiling broadly. He inclined his head.

(Smiling for two seconds like that and my face muscles had already begun to hurt.)

"Dilandau will see to the arrangements. This is his ship even if I'm higher up." Folken said as an after thought.

-Present-

-General POV-

After that she had gotten the room next to Dilandau's and was required to come to practices and help the slayers. She did things such as bandaging accidental wounds to getting them water. It was quite humiliating. Koji told her that the number of "accidental wounds" had gone up since she had come, but so had thier performance level. The two both thought it was juvenile. Both thought it was funny. Right now she was sitting alone at the bar while the slayers were playing a card game or just hanging around somewhere.

She hated alcohol with a passion. So she had just ordered water. The slayers had urged her to get alcohol before they dispersed when meeting with little success. She sipped the water delicately and contemplated ways in which she could escape and search for her friends or manipulate others into searching. Either way was fine with her. She would find them. Although Folken had "extended" their "hospitality', she was more of a prisoner than a guest. They probably wouldn't have let her leave anyway. Not that they could make her stay if she wanted to leave.

They thought she didn't know about the man that had been following her since the Vione to keep an eye on her. Although she had to admit, no matter how grudgingly, that the man was good.

A sudden commotion in the back of the room drew her attention, along with all the other patrons of the backwater bar, to the back of the room. Most turned away recognizing someone or something and dismissing it as normal. The dragon slayers looked a moment longer than returned to what they were doing.

Tsuara watched as voices were raised louder and louder, as it was the only thing interesting going on. One voice was an aggravated sounding female and the other was a male voice sounding as if he was trying to placate a lion. The male was big and burly, standing in such a way that he was blocking her view of the female.

"You shouldn't get involved. You should just leave them." A sweet voice commented behind her. She turned to look at the blond dragon slayer.

"Don't worry I won't." she agreed innocently turning back to the fight tilting her head curiously. Why ruin the fun? It had nothing to do with her anyway.

She watched them for another half a minute before a resounding slap of skin was heard. The man's head jerked to the side and the other five at his table stood. She saw Chesta wince out of the corner of her eye. Chesta made a pathetic attempt at conversation to draw her attention away. This attempt was immediately recognized and squashed by Tsuara.

The man moved and if she was any one else her eyes would be falling out of her head in surprise. The man who she had assumed a pervert had been arguing with a waitress. The waitress was in no way normal. The waitress was non other than…

GAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARAGAARA

Author: Don't you hate me. You can probably guess who it is though. I'm not really very good at Cliffhangers.

Kurai: You know I think your writing has a very distinct style.

Author: Really! You think so?

Tsuara: You know what I think Kurai is right. I can only think of one word to describe it.

Kurai & Tsuara: Horrible!


	3. Welcomed Reunions

YE: Wow I'm updating already. I didn't think I'd be posting this for another few days. I think some of the stuff in this chapter may contradict stuff in other chapters. Three reviews for two chapters. That's really pathetic especially when another fic I read has three chapters so far and 86 reviews. I guess I suck at writing worse than I thought. -Sigh- Oh well practice makes perfect. Read and enjoy what ever you can wrench out of this pathetic attempt at a fic.

Warnings: some potty mouth, a confusing and horrible attempt at a fight scene, oocness(I think), I believe there was some thing else but I can't remember.

TSUARATSUARATSUARATSUARATSUARATSUARATSUARATSUARA

-General POV-

The waitress was non other than the flirt Lori. May be this stupid trip was worth something after all…

She startled Chesta by jumping from her seat. He tried to stop her but the time he realized what had happened she was halfway across the room.

The other dragon slayers, also startled by her sudden movement, turned to watch. She had dropped the façade when she had gotten over the shock of the irony in Lori, of all people, in this tavern, of all places.

She was not, however, about to question her luck. With impossible speeds Tsuara got to Lori just as the men had started towards her.

It was a table of about five men of different sizes but they were all at least twice as big as Tsuara and Lori.

Lori had never been into the physical fighting. She was good at sneaking around and charming people. She had never needed to fight like this. If this type of situation arose, someone else was always there to do it for her. She didn't stand a chance.

Tsuara was the only person in the whole room who knew Lori well enough to identify the slight fear in her eyes. When Lori had finally spotted Tsuara, her eyes had lightened in surprise and happiness.

Tsuara was now protectively standing in front of Lori in a defensive stance with all earlier pretenses dropped. Pretending to be sixteen had required her to dull her senses. They were now back, and better than ever.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the Dragon Slayers surprise. She also noted offhandedly that Dilandau held an intrigued spark in his eyes.

"Ge' ou' o' de way bi'csh. Dish whore an' me got shomtin da shettle." The man growled slurring slightly. Getting over their shock the Dragon Slayers tensed and watched with sharp eyes, prepared to intervene should the need arise.

"Tsuara!" Lori whispered; greatly relieved.

"You should be more careful in such company. You're rather lucky I was here." Tsuara commented. Her voice was relieved being able to assume its normal tone.

"I shaid move bi'csh!" the man growled, angry at being ignored.

"No." Tsuara replied tonelessly.

The man growled and moved forward followed by his friends. The Dragon Slayers moved to help but Dilandau motioned for them to stay put. Tsuara dropped down to her hands and kicked out with her foot once they got in range. The first one fell. She stepped on him, helping his decent and causing his head hit the ground hard with a sickening crack.

She jumped over two of them and punched one in the back of the head, knocking him out. She saw Lori slipping gently into the shadows to escape as all attention had left her and was now on Tsuara.

As the second fell she slipped under him and through the legs of the other who had just realized she was no longer infront of him. As the third turned to look behind him another approached her back.

She spun around so she was facing him. She picked up the forth and threw him at the one she had jumped over. She threw him with such force that both flew out a near by window.

Twisting around while pulling out her gun she mercilessly shot the last between the brows before he realized one female had taken down four males all of which were at least twice her size in under a minute.

"It's nice to see you in action again." remarked a familiar dry voice. Tsuara turned and saw Nanashi come from the shadows in one of the corners. Tsuara nodded at him slightly.

"I didn't know you were here Nan-chan." Lori said coming to them from the stairs where she had hid. He gave her a dirty look.

"I was about to intervene but I didn't recognize Tsuara until she started running. I didn't know you could act." Nanashi complimented slightly amused. Tsuara snorted and started back to the bar followed by Lori and Nanashi.

Chesta was still standing where she had left him. He stared at her in shock as she approached him. She sat down and resumed drinking.

"You sitting here?" Lori asked Chesta. He shook his head staring at her.

"Tsuara are you ok?" Chesta asked hesitantly. Nanashi and Lori looked at her quizzically than turned to him.

"I don't see anything wrong with her. She's acting pretty normal." Lori said

"Lori, Nanashi this is one of the people I've been staying with. Chesta this is Lori and Nanashi." Tsuara introduced not moving from what she was doing.

"Yep. Definitely hasn't changed." Lori sighed.

KURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAIKURAI

Tsuara: What happened to the rest of the chapter? It's like, three times smaller.

Kurai: She cut off 2/3rds of the chapter so she would have more chapters. It buys her more time to make other chapters and come up with a real plot. And it makes her feel better because she thinks it'll make it look longer.

YE: -whines- Kuraiiiiiiii you weren't suppose to teeeeeeeeeeell. -sniffle- Your so mean. Besides it LOOKED like I had a plot until YOU ruined it!

Kurai: Stop whining. You made me this way.

Tsuara: -glares- You know you shouldn't go blabbing every ones secrets. I didn't go announcing it to the world that one time when you and Nan… hmph! -Kurai sticks a sock in her mouth and glares at her-

YE: You guys are gonna confuse the readers on who Tsuara and Nanashi are paired with. It is Dilandau/Tsuara by the way. Since Kurai told you everything else I might as well say that I am still working on the pairings for the others. I know that there are really sixteen dragon slayers but you'll find out later why I said twelve, if you haven't figured it out already. This Chapter is a lot shorter than I had intended so because of the size I'll post the next one tomorrow.


	4. Musing on a New Face

YE: Next chapter just like I promised. Though I almost forgot to update that chapter yesterday. It's another short one though. If the chapters are shorter it'll be more of a steady update. I try. This chapter really sucks. I don't like it. I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to make it happen.

Kurai: Gee. You're so full of optimism.

Tsuara: You are what you eat.

-YE and Kurai sweatdrops.-

YE: What does that have to do with anything?

Tsuara: Absolutely…….. I don't remember but I'm sure it had a point.

MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Dilandau's POV-

My attention was diverted from the game when I saw Tsuara jump from her chair and race across the room to where the drunk pervert was hitting on the angry barmaid.

The rest of the dragon slayers and I watched in shock as she ran and took position in front of the barmaid. Shocked because of the speed, grace and lightness of her movements; which was totally contradictory to the weak, clumsy girl we had found and thought we knew.

I grew intrigued as well as surprised when she took the defensive position in front of the barmaid. Her naïve and happy look she had previously worn was now replaced with a cold and distant emotionless mask.

Her stance left no room for improvement. Coming from me that's amazing. (A/N: sure is full of himself, ne?) I have never been not able to point out a mistake in any stance. (A/N: wow this one confuses me. .) Granted, I had never seen this style before.

I heard the man tell her to move. The Slayers tensed and watched with keen interest, ready to step in should she need help. They had accepted her into the group, much to my ire. To my ever ending annoyance, she was an adept medic and many of the Slayers were sweet on her. I'd never admit it out loud but the Slayers performance has improved since she came. I can tell Folken is thinking about keeping her on permanently. He hasn't out right said it but he keeps making off handed comments. Keh, like I'd ever let that pathetic girl join MY Slayers.

The barmaid looked happy to see her and I faintly made out an excited "Tsuara". Tsuara said something to the barmaid that I couldn't hear, ignoring, but not taking her eyes off of the pervert. The man told her to move again and this time she replied with a loud, steady and simple no.

They moved forward to attack her. The Slayers got up as if to intervene but stopped midway when I motioned for them to stop. I was interested to see how she would handle this threat. She moved so fast that comparing the idoit perverts to her was like comparing rocks to a cheetah. She was moving as fast as a humming birds wing; visible only to those who train to see it.

She beat the five of them so quickly that no one in the room besides myself and the Dragon Slayers knew what had happened before it was over. The strange part was when she twisted her body to look at the last one and pulled out the strange contraption we had found on her when she was unconscious; the "family heirloom" as she had called it. Her pointer finger moved and the man dropped to the ground. I'd have to invistigate that later.

A man stepped up to her out of seemingly no-where. She responded to his comment and jealousy flared. I had been rude to Tsuara cause I was aware of and against my growing attraction to her. There was no way I liked that pathetic weakling. Not to mention I'm that way to just about every one. Granted she was pretty but I despise weak people. I value strength above all. However, after what I had seen tonight, I must question if she really is what I thought her to be.

The barmaid stepped up and said something. The male shot the barmaid a nasty look and responded. Tsuara didn't seem to respond and they started towards the bar. They sat down next to Chesta and talked a minute before Chesta left them looking dazed.

I decided it was time to talk to Tsuara.

As I stood up the slayers looked at me. I motioned to them to continue with what they were doing and walked over to Tsuara. Tsuara and her friends looked up when I stopped in front of them.

I noticed she still had water while her friends had alcohol. Nobody had been able to convince her to try it. It looked like her friends couldn't do it either. "You're one hell of an actress to have fooled Folken nevermind me. He always had a soft spot for a pretty face and brown eyes. These are two of the four of whom you spoke." I assumed more than asked.

-General POV-

Tsuara sensed him approaching, as did her companions. They ignored him until he stopped behind them. The three looked at him, Tsuara calmly but her companions with some suspicion. He seemed to choose to ignore them as his attention was centered on Tsuara.

"You're one hell of an actress to have fooled Folken nevermind me. He always had a soft spot for a pretty face and brown eyes. These are two of the four of whom you spoke." He stated. She nodded.

"This is Lori and Nanashi. Now if you wish to redraw your offer we will leave." She said.

"Oh no. This change is quite unexpected. I believe Folken will like to know more." Dilandau replied.

Tsuara shrugged and turned back to her drink. Nanashi looked at her a few seconds more and followed suit. Lori, however, stayed facing him.

"You're Dilandau." She stated appraising him. Dilandau raised his eyebrows. Lori made a motion with her hand as if swatting away a fly.

"Many rumors." She said and smirked sexily.

"Lori your games are not appreciated at such times. I thought you held better judgment." Tsuara said not moving. Lori looked at Tsuara in momentary disbelief. Nanashi also glanced at Tsuara, faint surprise in his eyes. Lori smirked suddenly.

"I see. You're finally…" Tsuara moved so fast no one could have seen it. Dilandau didn't. Nanashi didn't. And Nanashi had trained with her. He had thought he could at least see her by now but this just shows how strong she really is. Even when she holds back they still don't stand achance against her.

Lori was now pushed up against the wall her feet a foot off the ground. She was choking from the grasp of Tsuara's hand on her throat. Nanashi moved as if to stop her but froze half way standing and just watched. He was torn between protecting his friend and not getting in the way of his leader.

"You will not speak of me in such simple terms. You know nothing of me. Control your thoughts." Tsuara warned and dropped Lori. Lori fell to her knees looking down as she coughed trying to regain her breath. None of them noticed that the entire tavern was quiet with all attention focused on them. That or they just didn't care.

"That's just the problem. You DON'T tell us anything. We DON'T know any thing about you. YOU DON'T LET ANYBODY IN!" Lori yelled. "It's a wonder we trust you." Lori addded in a whisper. Tsuara shot her a look that sent shivers down Dilandau's spine.

"I did trust. Once. And I won't ever do it again. Besides, you all followed ME." Tsuara replied and stalked out of the bar. Nanashi looked after Hotoshia, perhaps understanding her name a bit better before going to help Lori. The rest of the tavern returned to it business, entertainment over.

"She always like this?" Dilandau asked derisively. Truthfully, he was curious, but he wasn't about to let anyone else know that. Nanashi made a face and Lori let out a winded laugh.

"We're lucky if she talks as much as she did tonight. We're even luckier if she uses a pretense word in the same sentence as 'I'. I wonder what she meant..." Lori said wistfully.

"We haven't questioned her before and she has yet to steer us wrong. I must wonder why you goaded her." Nanashi told her. Dilandau was impressed by the loyalty shown by this man and the fact that Tsuara had earned it. They had just met and had yet to speak to each other but he thought he was a decent judged of character. This man didn't strike him as someone to trust easily.

"I don't know. Sometimes its just nice to get a reaction out of her and prove that she really is human, not that ice box she acts like. Besides don't you ever wonder?" She implored looking at Nanashi with searching eyes.

"Yes, we all do. You know that. But it's not our place to ask. Think of what she's done for you and how she's treated you. Do you want to repay her by bringing up a past she obviously wants to forget and constantly questioning her?" Nanashi responded. Lori looked appropriately thoughtful and ashamed.

"Thought not." Nanashi stated flicking her nose in an unusually affectionate gesture before turning back to his drink. Lori stared at him in surprise before blushing lightly and going to her drink.

Both seemed to have forgotten about their spectator. He wasn't sure what to make of this... incident. He would be careful to watch them closely in the following weeks. It occured to Dilandau to make sure the blond hadn't left. He doubted she would leave if the other two were wtill here but it was always good to check. Dilandau strode out of the bar after Tsuara.

"Looking for something?"

Dilandau looked down and saw Tsuara sitting on the ground leaning against the wall to the right of the door. Her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. "Folken wouldn't be pleased if I let you run away." He stated. She snorted than looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I wouldn't. As long as they were here." She said bitterly. He nodded understanding how she felt. He felt the same way about his Dragon Slayers.

"We'll be leaving soon. Don't go far." He ordered. She inclined her head slightly to acknowledge him and he went back inside.

-Dilandau's POV-

It was weird when we left the tavern. We had gathered Nanashi and Lori on our way to the door and found Tsuara in the same position I had left her in. When we had came out she had just stood and wiped off the skirt of the blue sun dress, which Folken had provided her with.

The slayers had been nervous around her but tried to hide it. They failed miserably. It was really rather amusing. They kept shooting her looks and were afraid to talk to her directly. They kept their distance for the entire ride, not sure how to handle the personality one eighty. She didn't seem to mind or notice.

Before they would be gathered around her, talking and joking. She would laugh right along with them. Now, however, I got the felling she was more likely to knock them flat.

Every thing had continued with the three outsiders like nothing had happened, I think it did anyhow.

Their reactions to the Vione were quite amusing. The female, Lori I believe, stood gaping like a fish before Tsuara quite forcefully shoved her, almost knocking her to the ground. Lori had rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

The male, Nanashi, had froze and stared at it dazedly. He looked sorta like he wanted to tear it apart and figure out how it worked.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Lori inquired when inside the compound. I started to answer but Tsuara interrupted.

"They can just stay in my room for the night." she offered, though it seemed more like a command. I shrugged. I wouldn't have cared if her friends had dropped dead.

Every one dispersed, presumably going to get ready for and or go to bed. Tsuara and her friends followed me but only because my room was right next to theirs. I turned into my room and they continued past. I walked into the adjoining bathroom and prepared for bed. I laid down and tried to get some sleep.

-Tsuara's POV-

Tonight was exactly like all the other times we had gotten into the fight about me. Well as close to it was gonna get, being on another planet. And I had never hinted at my brother. And I had never hurt one of them. Being here is playing on my mind.

I look over at Lori and nearly wince when I see the bruise starting to form around her throat. A bruise the same size and shape as my hand. Truth is, I am hurt inside and I can't bring myself to trust them no matter how hard I try. I don't like to admit it but they are important to me. I don't like hurting them and getting angry at them. I am not saying it isn't partially my fault for falling for it but she provoked me. I didn't see it before but looking back on it...

I showed them another shadow power that I have yet to teach them. I don't think they realize it though. I think they believe I just moved to fast for them to see. They don't realize I trained them to see me at my fastest and beyond. I do not believe I am the strongest fighter out there. The others would argue, but that's hardly the point. The point is I trained them to be able to over come any enemy or obstacle. They'd never beat me because I hold some crucial advantages over them. Unlikely as it is, I want power over them if they were to ever turn on me. Like I said, I have a trust problem.

Anyway, I got abit off track again. These 'powers' don't have official names but I have to call them something in order to differentiate between them. This one I call phasing. Its a bit like transportation but can only be done over short distances. What happens is you pass through the shadows from point a to point b. The pass through is instantaneous. So if you started in one corner and were to pass through to the other it would appear as if you had teleported from corner to corner in less time than it takes to take a step foward.

We just sat there in quiet contemplation for a few hours no one wanting to break the silence and everyone knowing we weren't sleeping until we figured out our next move.

"We're still missing Rea and Karei." Lori states finally, breaking the heavy silence.

"These people aren't being very helpful and we can't count on the pure luck we had in finding each other." Tsuara mused aloud.

"So what do you purpose?" Nanashi asked.

-Dilandau's POV-

I growled and jumped out of bed. Putting on a shirt and pants I grabbed my sword and headed to the training area. I froze in my tracks when I passed Tsuara's door. "… One of us will leave." Came Tsuara's voice through the door.

"Won't they notice when one of us is missing?" Lori's voice asked.

"Of course they will. They can't do anything about it. It won't be hard unless you've lost your touch. My skills are still intact. How are we gonna do this?" Nanashi's muffled voice inquired.

There was silence after that. Quite suddenly the door flew open, Tsuara in the doorway.

"Nice of you to drop by." She said sarcastically

"My, my an eavesdropper." Lori said smirking.

"You really have lost your touch. He growled and jumped out of bed not five minutes ago. He's been standing there for a while." Nanashi insulted.

"I KNEW that. Who can miss that chattering?" Lori hissed angrily.

"Shut up. You were on your way to the training area were you not?" Tsuara pointed out.

I nodded still shocked. How did they know all this? She started to close the door. Wait! I wanted some anwsers, damnit! I smirked snapping out of the shock.

"You don't think I'll let one of you leave now that I know do you?" I asked cockily. She paused and looked at me with her frozen eyes. She suddenly dissipated into nothing.

"I don't think it really matters." Her voice whispered eerily into my ear. I could feel her body heat radiate against my back. Lori and Nanashi looked on with sharpened eyes that danced in the firelight, with a nameless something.

I was greatly perturbed when the heat disappeared and the door closed. I was, once again, left alone in the hall. Disconcerted, I continued down the hall to the training room to think about things.

LORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORILORI

Tsuara: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! What's gonna happen next? I can't wait!

YE: What are you talking about? You've already read the next chapter already.

Tsuara: I have? Oh yeah! Why am I so mean to my beloved? When are we gonna Kiss?

Kurai: Airhead.

YE: Be nice to the mentally challenged. Anyway ignoring the ice cube and bubble you don't have to review at this point because I'm gonna continue just to spite the people who don't like me. Any one who doesn't review doesn't like me. So if you like me you better review and tell me that.


	5. Rea and Karei

YE: This may be a little confusing but we're going to see what has happened with our other characters, namely Karei and Rea. I mean we haven't met Allen till this chapter and you know I have to kill him. And bash him. And kill him somemore. I really hate him. The only thing I hate more than him is the color pink and Sasuke(Bastard). Anyway, here's the chapter and thanks soooooo much for those reviews.

Tsuara: Ahhhhhh the sarcasm.

Kurai: ZZZZZZZZZ……

YE: The monster sleeps…

SLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEP

-General POV-

Earlier on Austuria's border …

"Over here! I found some one!" a blue haired man called. A tall blond and a big burly man with a scar on his face came from the bushes.

"Who is it?" the blond asked as they bent over to look at the girl on the ground.

"Don't know. Nearly killed myself tripping over her." The blue haired man replied. The girl on the ground moaned and turned over. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal fuzzy blue eyes. The eyes blinked a few times not registering anything before widening. She jumped up away from the men and backed up slowly.

"No fear dear lady we shall not harm you. I am the knight of Caeli, Allen Chezar." The blond said standing. Her eyes flicked over them and the surrounding area taking in everything in a glance.

"Where am I?" she inquired.

"On the Border of Austuria and Fanelia." He answered edging closer. The men behind him stood.

"Where are my friends?" she asked stepping back for every step they took forward.

"There's no one else here." The blue haired man said not attempting to get any closer to her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded.

"I am Gaddes and this is Piel. We were just hunting and when I stumbled across you." Gaddes explained. She seemed to listen to something before she relaxed.

"I am Rea. I seem to be lost and would appreciate any help given." She said.

"What help can be given will be given with great pleasure." Allen said. She gave a small polite smile and followed them to their fortress.

GADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDESGADDES

Else where…

"Van-sama she's waking up!" exclaimed a voice.

"Quiet!" Karei moaned and turned over snuggling in deeper to the bed. The same voice giggled.

"Quiet Merle. Let our guest sleep." scolded a male voice.

"No, no she just too loud. My head feels like it's been hit with a fifty ton weight." Karei said sitting up. Her hair was messed up from sleep and her eyes were half closed. She yawned and stretched like a cat rubbing one eye. "I'm Karei."

"King Van Fanel and my adopted sister Merle." Replied the reddish brown-eyed teen. She was instantly awake.

"A king! How cool! I can't wait to tell the others! Oh wait where are they?" Karei asked looking around the room wide eyed.

"Others?" Merle asked.

"A CAT PERSON! THIS IS THE GREATEST AND MOST TOTALLY AWESOME DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! SHE'S SO CUTE!" Karei shouted and glomped Merle. The two looked strangely at the energetic girl looking at them starry eyed.

"What others?" Van asked breaking the girl out of her trance.

"Oh right. There were four other's with me. Three girls and one guy." Karei explained. Van shook his head.

"We didn't find any one else." He apologized.

"Oh." Karei muttered disappointed. Van studied her face for a few more moments.

"Can't…..breath…" Merle whispered.

"I'll be leaving for Austuria in a six days. Would you care to join me?" Van asked. She looked at him.

"Don't see what sittin around here is gonna accomplish." She agreed, letting go off Merle, who fell bonelessly to the bed trying to regain her breath, and jumping up.

HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP

Merle supplied her with some clothing while she waited for the tailor to finish with her clothes. The three sat at lunch doing what everybody else does at the time of the day; eating. Karei was eating the strange food with much enthusiasm.

"So where do you come from?" Van asked. She swallowed and took a gulp of the watered wine.

"Don't know. I've always traveled. Tsuara was my first real friend." Karei said.

"Tsuara?" Merle asked curiously. The two had gotten close in the past few hours. They were very much alike and enjoyed each others company.

"Oh yeah! Tsuara's our leader. Only I don't think she wants to be. She'd really cold and can be mean and harsh but she's alright. I mean she did save me after all. She's reeeeeeeeally smart and very skilled." Karei explained their leader with much enthusiasm.

"She doesn't sound like a very nice person." Merle said frowning. Van could she the adoration and affection Karei held for this Tsuara. Karei was clearly extremely loyal to this person. Van hoped Tsuara knew how lucky she was.

"She's not all that bad." Karei argued jumping to Tsuara's immediate defense.

"You really like her." Van stated. Karei nodded getting a dreamy far off look.

"Yeah, she's the most important person I've ever had. She saved all of us in some form or another. She's like a reluctant angel. Sometimes when I dream she has the most beautiful pure white feathered wings." Karei breathed.

She didn't notice Van stiffen. She broke out of her reverie and flashed him a bright grin.

"Us? You mean the other three?" Merle asked curious.

"Yep! Nanashi is really quiet but smart and nice. Lori is a big flirt and she's loud and we argue a lot but that's just how we communicate. And there's Rea. She's been around only about a year. She's really quiet too; she's what Lori calls, brutally honest. She likes to pretend she's part of the background. She's good at it to. People tend to forget she's there. But she fits into our group real nicely." Karei explained their little group with a contented expression on her face.

The room was silent. It was a comfortable happy atmosphere. Karei's mood was very infectious and it brought them all to happier memories. But not everything lasts.

"We need to go into town in a little while. Would you like to go?" Van asked finally breaking the silence after ten minutes of it. She looked at him excitedly.

"Un." She agreed with a big nod.

WINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGSWINGS

YE: Ahhh poor Merle.

Tsuara: This chapter is really short.

YE: Ya think? These past like 3 chapters were originally one. I've been wondering if Van should be killed also. I've never had anything against him and whether or not he died always depended on the fic. Should he be cool and join the dragon slayers or a total ass and die like Barbie Boy aka Allen. I've almost decided on the pairings. I'll try to update the next chapter real soon. I promise.

Kurai: ZZZZZZZZ…


	6. Big Plans or Not So Big Plans

YE: Next chapter! My spelling is atrocious. I don't know how to spell anything. My wording is probably still difficult. I try to remember you're not in my head so you don't know what I'm thinking. It's a lot harder than it looks.

Kurai: It's not that hard. You're just stupid.

Tsuara: That may be so but remember you can only be as smart as she is. So if she's stupid that means your stupid too.

Kurai: Damn! You're not as stupid as you act.

YE: She's still stupid no matter how you look at it. Even the stupidest people have one smart thing to say in their life times. She just used up hers.

Tsuara is clueless-

Tsuara's POV

The two had finally fallen asleep. Nanashi was on a chair and Lori on my bed. I stood and told the shadows to be quiet. They hushed and I left the room. I quickly entered the training area hidden within the shadows. He didn't sense me and I used this opportunity to study him.

He was drenched in sweat and still performing a dangerous dance with the sword. His muscles weren't over pronounced and finely tuned. They knotted beneath the skin as he moved.

Slipping silently over to the weapon rack I picked out a sword somewhere between a rapier and bastard sword and slipped from the shadows. He immediately stopped and turned towards me.

I held up the sword with one hand pointing at him. "A match." I said knowing he wouldn't turn it down.

He smirked slightly and turned all the way around. Stripping the outer layers of my clothes I was left in the black skin tight outfit I had been wearing when I first came to this world. I could see the slight appreciation in his eyes and choose to ignored it.

"En guard." I said and attacked.

We danced around the room neither giving ground. He was the first to be able to match me at this level in quite some time. "Play time is over." I said and went into a flurry of attacks.

The sword was quickly knocked from his hand and he was pushed against the wall my sword at his throat. "You're dead." I commented leaning closer. He didn't flinch. I didn't blink. I drew back and there was a clapping sound from the door.

"You're the first to beat Dilandau since his training finished." Folken said. I ignored him and returned the weapon to the rack.

"I have a problem. Don't expect me to voice it ever again. You're not doing a very good job of searching for my other friends. They are part of my team and their positions are not filled easily. One of my companions or myself will leave the Vione for a day and a half each. I do not ask for your approval and I never will. My team will follow no ones orders but my own so don't try." I explained.

This had been the longest string of speech I have spoken in a long time. In fact I couldn't remember a time where I had said this much.

"Team? What does your team do? I highly doubt you are dancers." Folken said.

"We are the assassin group the Kage. Don't bother, you've never heard of us before." I said.

General POV

"I am Fushairu, Nanashi is Corlor, Rea is Morrokishi, Karei is Burroashi and our leader, Tsuara, is Hotoshia." Lori said coming out of no where.

"I thought you were gone."Tsuara said. Lori shrugged.

"Nanashi wanted to take the shift. He said he was getting restless." Lori said.

"Where did you get those names?" Folken asked a little sharper than usual. Tsuara shrugged.

"Do you know what Language that is?" he asked.

"No. They just came to us." Lori answered.

"Do you know what they mean?" he insisted.

"Naturally."Tsuara answered curtly.

"That language was spoken by the Draconians of ancient Atlantis. Next to no one knows the language. How is it that you know it?" Folken mused aloud.

"Draconians?" Dilandau asked incredulous.

"Who are the Draconians?" Lori asked interested.

"Every one knows who they are. You seriously don't know who the Draconians are?" Dilandau asked astounded.

"Obviously. I've never even heard of them before." Lori said getting the least bit annoyed.

"Where have you lived?" he asked taken aback.

"Not any where you've ever heard of." Lori answered.

"Where HAVE you lived?" Folken asked.

"Japan for the most part. America, France, Italy, Germany we even went to Egypt for a few months." Lori said counting them on her fingers.

"Poland, China, Korea, India." Tsuara added.

"Oh yeah! Chinese food was the greatest! We were in America when we were transported here." Lori said.

"What do you mean?" Folken asked suspiciously.

"The Mystic moon, I believe, is what you call earth." Tsuara said.

"The Mystic moon?" Dilandau asked incredulously.

"I was wondering what they called earth. When I asked if this was earth they looked at me cluelessly and told me there was no such place. It kinda bugged me when they did that." Lori said.

"What's your planet like?" Folken asked. Tsuara shrugged.

"What are you talking about Tsuara? Our planet is not just "what ever". Compared to here earth is like, oh, I don't know. Buildings that go higher than trees, machines that think for us, and weaponry that kills from a distance so far it's like unthinkable. Machines that store information, so much information that it could hold twenty libraries, bombs that destroy whole cities in seconds, and luxury to kill for." Lori said with big hand gestures.

"What about Guymelefs?" Dilandau asked.

"What's a Guy-mel-licks?" Lori asked.

"It must be called some thing else there." Folken told him.

"Show us." Tsuara demanded.

Kurai: Lori's just about as dumb as Tsuara. Guy-mel-licks?

Tsuara: Kurai's the one in the story so why are you calling her Tsuara?

YE: -shrug- I just do. In the story you two originate form she's just you in the future.

Tsuara: -shudders- I hate thinking about that. Why do I turn into that ice box?

YE: Your lover dies.

Tsuara: Oh yeah. That would make me kinda sad.

Kurai: And angry. You really wanted to kill that bitch but you were to weak so I had to finish the task.

Tsuara: I don't kill her!

YE: Of course not. Where would the story be in that? The story doesn't even start off with you. It starts with Kurai. Who wants a happy-go-lucky twit for the star of that type -gag- of drama?

Kurai:You made it to four pages with author notes

YE: Shut up


	7. SURPRISE

YE: We switch POV a lot in this chapter, so don't get confused.

Kurai: I've told you before every one's not as stupid as Tsuara.

YE: Yeah, well it comes from having so many younger brothers and sisters.

Tsuara: Oh sure. Blame it on your family. You always do that.

YE: Not really. I always blame it on Dan. And it _is_ his fault every time I do.

Kurai: Really. The world would be better off with out him.

YE: See. Even Kurai agrees with me. Which like… never… ha…ppen…s. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE WORLD IS ENDING! KURAI HAS AGREED WITH ME!

Tsuara: Calm down. She agrees with me sometimes.

YE: BUT YOU'RE THE SAME PERSON!

Tsuara: YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M MELTING I'M MELTING OHHH WHAT A WORLD!

Kurai: What a bunch if freaks. Looks like I'm the only one with enough sense to right the chapter, here goes.

General POV

They walked down a hallway that was exactly like any of the others, Folken leading their small procession. Lori wondered how any of them managed to find their way in this place. Every thing looked the same to her. After few turns and stairwells they approach two massive doors.

"Whoa." Lori stated looking up at them. Folken opened the doors and they stepped in. Tsuara's eyes widened and Lori gasped. "Oh my god. They're HUGE!" Lori shouted. Her voice bounced of the walls so loudly most of the party winced including Lori.

"You've never seen guymelefs before?" Dilandau asked dubiously. Tsuara smirked.

"Really, Nanashi and Karei are gonna have a ball." Lori said. Tsuara nodded.

The room was what appeared to be a hanger. There were about twenty gigantic humanoid type machines. Most of them were blue, with the exception two. One was red one and another was black. The black one sat in the corner looking somewhat dusty.

"Lori come here." Tsuara said motioning her over to a corner.

"What?" Lori asked questioningly. Dilandau and Folken watched curiously as they whispered back and forth. "WHAT?" Lori shouted. Tsuara looked over in their direction and continued to whisper. They started to walk back over to them.

"Got it?" was the first thing they heard of the conversation.

"You're the boss. But I still don't see what this is gonna do." Lori said.

Tsuara started, "We have decided to…"

Folken's POV

Her proposition was too good to pass up. Dilandau was angry when I over stepped the bounds of authority but he eventually saw reason. He caught on slower than I thought he would but he was pretty angry. He will calm down when he sees the full benefit of her request.

Dilandau's POV

I don't know what Folken was planning when he agreed. And since when was he in charge of the Dragon Slayers. Emperor Dornkirk specifically gave ME all control over MY Dragon slayers. Oh well it's just in time for our attack on that jackass Allen in two weeks time. Folken seemed distracted. It probably had something to do with that stupid brother of his. Oh well it's not my business.

Lori's POV

Something's gotten into Tsuara. She's acting strange. I'm scared. I really wish I had taken the first shift, Nanashi would have been able to argue better. Ahhhhhhhh! She's gone insane. The bright side is there are a lot of really cute boys.

She must be planning something. I mean, really. Last time she was scheming………… poor, poor Nanashi. He probably still gets nightmares from that incident. -Shudders-Who knows what goes on in that head of hers?

Tsuara's POV

I think I've scared Lori. No one is happy with my decision except maybe Folken. He seemed all too eager too accept. Lori has probably figured out that I'm planning something. She probably wishes she had taken that first shift also.

Nanashi would have agreed right off the bat. I know him better than she does. He had been restless because I had already been scheming and he didn't want to be around when I brought it out into the open. Smart guy that one. It probably has to do with that one time at Nagasaki. (A/N: I think that's a place in Japan. Not sure thou) He's been more aware of how to tell I'm scheming ever since that incident.

Lori has fallen asleep. She'll need it. I have a feeling tomorrow will be rough for her. I just love surprises.

Nanashi's POV

The shadows are going wild. Something big must of happened. Oh, there's Tsuara's name. Glad I wasn't the one there to deal with it. Last time that happened … well I'd rather not think of that.

The shadows have been dormant for a few hundred years here. I can feel them in the early stages of wakefulness. The knowledge has been lost. They're excited we're here to communicate.

I ask them about Rea and Karei. Sigh They just keep blabbing. It looks like I'm on my own for a little while till they calm down.

This planet is so primitive. They have things here we didn't on earth. Like those gigantic humanoid machines I passed when looking for the exit. I can't wait to examine them. When we find the other's Karei will be a big help with that.

The shadows hush suddenly and I fall still. A few whispers that I can't make out and I can hear the chirping of the crickets loud and clear. I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. I try to discern where it's coming from.

The shadows shout out a warning and I turn just in time. A huge tiger like animal springs from the bushes with out a sound. I whip out my knife and move to the side like a shadow. (A/N: Oh the irony. ;) It growls and charges.

I crouch down and don't move. At the last second I roll behind it and slice open it's back. The animal falls with a thump and starts struggling even as it's entrails fall out. (A/N: EWWWWW! Gross! )

Looking down at the now dead and lifeless animal I wipe my knife off on its carcass. I put the knife back in its sheath and continue.

Rea's POV

My accommodations in this primitive place aren't that bad. They have provided me with some frilly dresses and I provided my self with some more comfortable clothing. Pants, shirts and boots instead of dresses and dainty little high heels. The room is comfortable and I have men at my every beck and call.

They won't help me look for my friends and I don't know enough about this planet to leave. I can only hope they find me soon. Or I can find a library in this place.

I really don't like this place. Sure Gaddes is nice enough along with a few others. But Allen is getting on my nerves. Dumb ass playboy. He's pissing me off. He tries to get me in his bed at every chance. The shadows had told me it was safe to go with them and the shadows don't lie. I wish they had warned me about his annoying behavior.

The shadows get very loud all of a sudden and I wince. I tell them to be quiet but they don't listen. Instead I listen to what they're saying. They're talking about a big surprise and there goes Tsuara's name.

Ahh. I see now. She can get them talking for hours with some of the things she's done.

Like that one time when Nanashi… never mind THAT. They fall quiet all of a sudden and the door opens. I wonder why they do that. It's not like the person can hear them. Gaddes pokes his head in.

"Dinner's Ready." He announces.

"Coming." I answer getting up and following him. I hope they find me REAL soon.

Dinner is a sordid affair I wish wasn't necessary. As a guest I get the _honor_ of sitting next to the head of the table next to Allen. I am oh so humbled by this aspect. I mean, I thought the men Lori hung with were bad. This guy just doesn't know when to quit.

Heard some of the rumors about him from passing merchant, apparently he's got a kid. A kid with a princess who was married to some king or duke or something like that. I despise playboys with a passion and this one is particularly bad.

I try to ignore his attempts to draw me into a conversation as I eat my food as fast as humanly possible.

"So what are you're friends like? I have to know what to search for." He states almost purring.

Valid point. First one he's had since I met him.

"There are three girls and one male. Tsuara, Karei, Lori and Nanashi." She offered as short a possible.

"Lori?" he asked somewhat surprised. I turned my sharp gaze on him.

"You know her? Where is she?" I demand. He shrugs.

"I met her the day before we found you. She was working at a pub. Very feisty that one." Allen said.

"You mean that barmaid? She really knew how to talk you into the dirt. I'd tell you what she said but its too strong for a lady to hear, even if she was one." Gaddes said.

Yep. That was Lori. Don't hit on her unless she hits on you first. She never did like light haired men. Now that I think about it she always brought home dark haired oriental looking types. Oh well, every one has their kinks.

I feel Allen's hand on my leg. I stand abruptly.

"Excuse me, I'm tired. It'd be nice if I was left alone till morning." I say venomously shooting the longhaired male a poisonous look. Why, he almost looks scared. I stalk from the room nearly stomping in a childlike manner in my indignation.

How _dare_ he! I am NOT some common whore that he can fool around with! I will not tolerate such degrading behavior. He will not get away from me unscathed. _That_ IS a promise. And I never break a promise; especially as a member of the Kage. My acts will not sully Tsuara's name.

Now, how to get revenge… I almost rub my hands together gleefully as a smile that I know can only be described as malicious grows across my face. He seems really proud of his hair…

Heh, maybe I should write a book. 101 Ways to Get Revenge by Rea of the Kage.

Tsuara: What did I do! I can't wait!

Kurai: Airhead. It's you! You're the one who did it.

YE: I got a cramp. This is hard. And now I got to go back and reread it.

Kurai: You didn't even right this chapter! And if you could learn to do it right the first time you wouldn't have to.

YE: No one is perfect. Even you couldn't kill Her without dieing. You didn't even do it right the second time.

Tsuara: She's got a point

Kurai: ZZZZZZZZ………

YE: She never listens to us.

Tsuara: She only falls asleep when she knows she's wrong.

YE: Than what did you say to her to make her sleep for the whole chapter that one time.

Tsuara:…………


	8. A New Day

YE: NEXT CHAPTER! Hip hip hoorah! I'm being more diligent than I ever thought I could be. Guess I just want this to be over with. Thanks for all the reviews Kaurin. It's an AU so Folken isn't seeking a war to end all wars like in the show or total destruction like the movie. I'm not sure what his ambitions are. He's just there to make the story interesting. Unless of course reviews tell me otherwise. I always hated flattery. Thought it was stupid but I found it can be wonderful inspiration.

Mysterious person: Of course no one has ever bothered you worthless dung with flattery before. I, on the other hand, have been flattered by people who didn't even know my name. Which was close to no one because every one new my name.

YE and Tsuara: AHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Kurai: Zalia, I had never even heard of you before I met you and I hung around with your ex-lover. The first thoughts I had when I saw you was "evil deformed old bitch".

Zalia: HOW DARE YOU!

Kurai: Enough talking old windbag. I am Tsuara Kurai, you killed my lover, prepare to die. (A penny to those who recognize this line)

Nanashi: Does any one care that I'm still here?

Tsuara and YE still raving like lunatics. Kurai and Zalia fighting.

Nanashi:

Dilandau's POV

Just because they're females does not mean they will have it any easier.

The slayers will be shocked. I can't wait to see their faces. (A/N: this change has come from a long night of thinking and coming to terms with whatever Tsuara had proposed.) I was up all night and I don't feel tiered. I'm looking forward to today. They will regret their decision.

General POV

The sun shown through the window directly onto the beds occupants. Lori moaned and moved so the light wasn't shinning on her. She drew the covers further up to escape the on coming day.

Tsuara had awoken five minutes before hand and was currently preparing for the day ahead. She took out her gun and examined it with a critical eye. 'Better leave it here. I might be tempted to pull it out and shoot some one. It also needs to be cleaned and oiled.' She thought stuffing it all the way in the back of the closet along with any extra ammo.

"Lori get you lazy ass out of that fucking bed." Tsuara said ripping the covers off her.

"Five more minutes!" Lori moaned looking for the blanket blindly with her hands.

"Cut it out and get up now!" Tsuara said and left them room.

Lori slid out off bed on to the floor like water. She started to crawl to the dresser like a worm. When the door opened she looked over. Chesta peeked his head in the door and his cheeks lit up scarlet.

"Sorry." He apologized. She looked at him with out seeing him, eyes half closed. Suddenly he stumbled into the room. Tsuara entered holding a bucket. Apparently she had kicked poor Chesta out of her way. She threw the buckets contents, which happened to be ice cold water, at Lori.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lori screeched jumping about ten feet into the air, and falling in a kneeling position. "What'd you do that for?" she asked.

Tsuara ignored her and promptly left the room.

"See how she treats me?" Lori complained to Chesta.

"H-hai. Dilandau-sama told me to wake you." Chesta said averting his eyes.

Her now wet _white_ pj's were see-through and clung to her nicely shaped body. Lori yawned and stretched out like a cat. Another head popped in the door but quickly left giggling.

"I'm awake." Lori stated.

She stood up and Chesta left closing the door behind him. Lori stumbled over to the dresser dragging her feet. Her arms hung loosely and her shoulder's were slumped. She looked somewhat like a dying zombie.(A/N: I have no idea how a zombie could be dying, cause isn't a zombie ALREADY dead?)

Over to Tsuara…

She walked towards the mess hall. Hopefully there wouldn't be many people and she could have a breakfast in peace.

She entering the room and nearly sighing, she gave up that small hope. It had to be six in the morning and the room was already packed. She got on the line and waited.

Many people stared at her. Many had not been there last night when she had returned to "normal". To pass the time she glared at those who stared. By the time she was through the line ninety percent of the people who had been staring were now averting their eyes.

She spotted the dragon slayers in one corner of the room. They had been throwing nervous glances at her since she had entered. They were whispering like leaves in the wind.

Taking one last glance she left the mess hall.

"You're not allowed to eat out of the mess hall." Dilandau said getting in her way. She up looked at him and smirked mockingly.

"Yes sir Dilandau-sama." She said scornfully returning to the room with him behind her. She went over to the dragon slayers and sat down in an empty seat. The dragon slayers hushed immediately. They all looked at her out of the corner of their eyes.

"Something wrong boys?" she asked sneeringly with a smirk. They all immediately turned back to their food. She smirked and ate her food. Chesta came over and sat to her left.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" he asked. She ignored him chewing disdainfully on the food. He sighed and started to eat. Minutes later Lori came in still looking half dead. She got on the line and stuffed all she could on her plate. She walked over to their table sluggishly and plopped down next to Tsuara.

"You really gonna eat all that?" Miguel asked. Lori looked at him with uncomprehending eyes before digging in like she hadn't eaten in years. They all stared at Lori except for Tsuara who was used to her eating habits.

"How in the world do you stay so skinny?" Gumiel asked.

"You sure you took enough?" Tsuara asked her.

Lori looked at her for a moment. Than so fast they barely saw it Lori took food off of Tsuara's plate. They all returned to their meals trying to ignore Lori. When Lori finished she looked at Tsuara who had long finished.

"You don't even like muffins." Lori stated. Tsuara shrugged. "You knew I was gonna take food off your plate." Lori accused. Tsuara shrugged standing up.

"You always do." Tsuara said as she left.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lori called running after her. The dragon slayers stared after them a moment than turned to Dilandau when he started laughing. After a minute they returned once again to their meals this time with out any type of conversation.

Half an hour later…

The dragon slayers stood in a straight line facing a throne propped against one wall. In the throne sat an idle Dilandau.

"Before we start today I have a bit of news. As of today there are five new dragon slayers. Three of which are not here today. Meet the two newest member's Tsuara and Lori Benaflort." Dilandau droned, bored. The slayers all looked surprised and quite a few gasped.(A/N: -snickers-I just realised the her name kind sounds like been a flirt. -snicker-)

"Thanks for having us." Tsuara said with a smirk. Lori looked at her with unreadable expression. The dragon slayers all stared at them. Tsuara remained indifferent but Lori started looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's so fucking interesting?" Lori demanded glaring at them. They looked away. Lori crossed her arms.

"New members mean new ranks. But since all of them are not here we will wait till they are." He said. 'When ever that is.' He added quietly. "Koji and Gatti will get them into the schedule. The rest of you continue." Dilandau ordered. They all saluted and went about they're business. Gatti and Koji went over to the two waiting girls apprehensively.

"Hey." Lori said with a small wave.

"I'm Gatti and this is Koji." Gatti stated, a little more confident.

"This way and we'll find the weapon that best suits you. We'll also give you the daily schedule and what plans we have for the rest of the month." Koji said professionally.

Tsuara and Lori nodded and followed them to a room attached to the training area. The room was a weapons room. It was organized and had an assortment larger than Lori had thought possible.

"Take a look around and see which weapons you like." Gatti urged.

Lori and Tsuara looked at each other than headed into the room.

Tsuara was the first to come back. She held a sword much like the one she had fought Dilandau with, except it was a little bit bigger. She also had a composite bow with a quiver full of the right type of arrows.

Lori came back with a staff and a medium sized pack.

"All done." Lori stated dropping the pack. Koji and Gatti looked at each other.

"Something wrong?" Tsuara asked.

"It's just that a bow is a long ranged weapon and there aren't very many people in that area. And the pack is weapons used in stealth and assassination. That's another rare field. We don't know if you'll stay in the dragon slayers." Gatti explained.

"Don't worry they won't move us." Lori said ruefully. They just looked at her.

"Well breakfast starts at five and goes to six fifty. You don't have to be up till six. Training is from seven to eleven. Then we have half an hour to shower. Than it's lunch, than we have classes from one to four. Than melef training from four ten to eight, then it's dinner. After dinner you have to be in any of the bedrooms. At ten minutes before lights out, eleven o'clock, you must be in your appointed room. In one week and six days we will be attacking a fortress under the command of a knight called Allen Chezar. The month ends in three weeks time and no further arrangements have been made." Koji informed just as professionally as before.

"Man Tsuara. You must've like really scared them with your fight at the bar. They're so tense." Lori said. Tsuara looked at her like she was crazy.

"They're warriors. Unless trained other wise they should be tense." Tsuara said. It was Lori's turn to look at Tsuara like she was crazy.

"You're just unnatural. You can relax around her. She won't bite; too hard any way." Lori said putting her arms on the boys' shoulders. The two boys looked at her oddly.

"Well anyway, at the beginning of every week we draw names and that will be your partner for the rest of the week. If you get the person you had the week before you redraw. Since you two arrived a day late I suppose you'll be partners until the next drawing." Gatti said relaxing a bit.

Tsuara and Lori looked at each other than laughed. Well, Lori did.

YE: What are they laughing about? (finally snapped out of it)

Nanashi: You're gonna reread it any way.

YE: I still don't get it.

Tsuara: -still screaming hysterically-

Kurai: -sitting on Zalia- My point proven once again. You're stupid.

Zalia: -Knocked out-

YE: What ever.


	9. Together Again

YE: Hey sorry for the wait, this chapter was a bit longer even though it's no excuse. To answer Shiroi Hikari's question: Is Nanashi Tsuara's brother? It's definitely an idea, but I'm not going to ruin the surprise. I'm surprised I hadn't been asked that sooner. They come from an original work of mine, which I've mentioned a few times, and I use them everywhere. Kurai is Tsuara's future self after her lover dies and she changes. As you probably guessed, Nanashi was her lover. Depending on the fic and my mood their relationship changes. BTW Zalia is the one who kills Nanashi. Speaking of which, I think Tsuara and Kurai are out chasing her. Nanashi's hiding from them.

Zalia comes in screaming-

YE: Looks like I found them.

Zalia: Hide me! -Runs behind YE-

YE: No way! I'm not getting in between you and them. -Points at Tsuara and Kurai who are fuming in anger holding huge mallets-

Tsuara: Caught like a deer in headlights. -Grins like a mad man-

Kurai: There's no escape.

Zalia: HELP ME! -Starts running in circles the two crazy females after her-

"You need to learn how to use them." Koji stated. Tsuara pulled out an arrow and shot it almost so fast they couldn't see it. Koji was scared witless when it whizzed past his ears cutting a few strands of hair.

"We're assassins doll face. I think we'd know how to use them." Lori said twirling her staff. They looked at the two dumbfounded.

"Where's your male friend?" Gatti asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow." Tsuara said leaving out that Lori would be gone.

"I could tell you what they'll pick. He'll pick a long bow, arrows and brass knuckles. Rea will pick daggers and axe. Karei will pick a sling shot and a flail." Lori said.

"Nanashi will pick scimitars over the knuckles. Rea will pick a Scythe and Karei will have the axe, not a flail." Tsuara said. Lori looked at her.

"It's a bet." Lori agreed shaking her hand. Gatti and Koji looked at the two with blank faces. They had NO idea how to react, so they didn't.

"Who are Rea and Karei?" Gatti asked.

"They're our team members and the other two new dragon slayers." Lori explained.

"Hold on. YOU guys are assassins?" Koji asked, the fact just registering. They looked at him.

"Yeah. We're called the Kage. We're very well known where we come from and very proficient at it. We were separated when we got here." Lori said.

"How'd you get separated?" Gatti asked.

"We're not entirely sure our selves. Apparently we all had tickets on different vessels." Lori said sardonically.

Tsuara shot her a look and Lori just shrugged.

"We should get back to training." Koji said and they left the weapon room.

Karei's POV

This place is absolutely awesome. It's so old like. It's like I went back in time to the time of dragons and knights in shinning armor. Except earth is hanging in the sky.

I don't know how these people would react if I told them I was from there so I haven't said anything about it. I've always avoided where I'm from.

The food is so unique and different. It's sooooooooooooooooooooo good. I could easily stay here for the rest of my life.

But I miss my friends. My arguments with Lori, the distant gaze of Nanashi, Tsuara's demands, Rea's quiet observations and sometimes mean comments. I always liked sacking through Rea's clothes. She's got some cool stuff.

I'm heading to the country of Austuria with King Van of Fanelia. The trip itself will take a few days. We're stopping by a fortress on the border for check up and stuff like that. The leader of the place is Allen-something-or-other.

I hope I find them soon

General POV Later

Karei, Merle and Van stepped out of the ship followed by a few others. They were greeted by a blond haired man with blue eyes, and another with blue hair and brown eyes.(A/N: I have no idea what Gaddes's eye color is)

"King Van." The blond greeted with a slight bow.

"Allen. These are my companions Merle and Karei. This is Allen and Gaddes." Van said introducing them.

"My ladies. It is a pleasure to have you here." Allen welcomed bowing deeper.

"Allen…" Van continued to speak but Karei tuned him out. She looked around as they made their way into the fort. Something in the fortress seemed off…

A shadow user. Maybe, just maybe…

"Van?" Karei asked interrupting whatever what was being said. They turned to her. "May I look around?" she asked. Van looked at Allen who nodded.

"If you get lost my men will help you." Allen said.

"Thank you." She said curtly and walked the way they had just come. Merle and Van blinked. Karei was being curt?

Rea's POV

I was lying in my room studying the ceiling. A slight disturbance in the air caused me to go to the windows. Looking out I saw a ship landing and people come out.

I could make out Allen's long blond locks and Gaddes's blue hair. I saw the male and two females approach Allen and Gaddes. I laid back down and ignored them. they weren't my concern.

The shadows seemed active…

Karei's POV

As soon as I was out of sight of any one I slipped into the shadows and started running. The shadows were adamant to not give away the position of the other shadow user so I searched blindly.

I was running through one room and recognized a few voices. Turning I saw Allen, Gaddes, Merle and Van.

SMACK!-

"OWW!" I yelled falling out of the shadows. The four turned to look at me in surprise. I turned to start yelling at the person who ran into me but froze when I saw whom it was. She was staring at me.

"REA!" I yelled glomping her.

"Karei!" she said indignantly trying to pry me off.

"I can't believe I found you!" I yelled squeezing all the tighter. I couldn't begin to explain my happiness.

"Get off of me! If you left your glomping post at home it's not my fault." Rea scolded pushing me away.

"I'm telling Tsuara as soon as we find her." I whined.

"You heard them the other night?" Rea asked.

"They were Loud! I got goose bumps. I think Tsuara did some thing and it involves the whole group." I said shivering.

"YOU got goose bumps?" Rea asked surprised and startled.

Someone cleared their throat. We turned to the four we had previously ignored.

"You found one of your friends." Van stated there was some thing in his eyes that I didn't recognize.

"Hmph." I agreed nodding emphatically with a big goofy smile on my face.

"This is Rea. Rea this is King Van and Merle." I introduced.

"Pleasure." Rea said dryly.

"It is nice to finally meet one of Karei's friends. She talks almost non-stop about you four." Van said. Rea inclined her head. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

'King?' her shadow asked. I shrugged.

'I didn't choose who found me.' My shadow whispered back. The looks on they're faces said they knew more was being said then what it looked like. Except for Allen.

I don't think I liked the way he looked at us.

General POV

Rea moved silently down the hall. It was good to have one of her friends back. The knowledge that some one was there to get her back was strangely comforting.

She found it especially interesting considering her past and all. But she knew that Karei wouldn't betray her.

That's what was special about their group. Though they didn't know exactly what the others had been through they each new it was bad and group empathized with each other. That empathy enabled them to work well together and trust each other implicitly.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke her from her musing. When the man turned the corner she resisted the urge to growl.

He was the last person she wanted to see now... actually she never wanted to see him again.

He spotted her and smirked. He sauntered up to her eyeing her lechurously.

"What do you want?" she snapped angrily. She did sooooo not want to deal with this.

He didn't reply and just backed her into the wall as she slowly crept backwards.

"We're alone now no need to pretend." he whispered huskily. She shoved him away forcefully. He looked at her confused.

"I'm not pretending you stuck up asshole. I truly despise you with all my being. So leave me alone before I do something drastic." she growled angrily.

How ever the stupid fuck just couldn't take a hint. Once again he tried to approach her with a sexy smirk.

Try being the operative word here. He _tried_ to smirk sexily. He _tried_ to approach her.

She had quickly decided that enough was enough. After a week of having to put up with this ass she was fresh out of patience. She grabbed the torch from the wall and set fire to his hair.

He stopped short for a second, suprised, but then ran off down the hall screaming like the flaming faggot/idiot he was. She couldn't help but let out an evil chuckle.

"It's nice to see a female stand up to him." Van said. She turned towards him and shrugged.

"He was beginning to wear on my nerves." she said and he let out a pleasant laugh. "Besides I'm not the only one who stood up to him. Karei probably has and if you ask the men about a dirty mouthed barmaid they'll tell you all about Lori." she added.

He nodded. "Yes, but that was the first time I'd seen it first hand." he said.

Karei came around the corner from the opposite direction in which Allen had run off in. She was mumbling to her self and crushing something in a bowl.

"Stupid shit hit on you too?" Rea asked.

"Yessss." Karei hissed never looking up from the bowl.

Rea didn't know wether to be scared or amused. If he put her in this type of mood he was in for it biiiiiiiiig time. She just hoped Karei wouldn't invovle the whole fortress.

For you see, Karei has a rather active imagination and was very intelligent despite all appearances. She could be very nasty when she wanted to be.

Rea had only seen Karei in this mood once before and she had nearly blown up an entire city. She also heard about the only other two times Karei had been in this mood from the ever informative Lori.

'God I hope I live to see the sun rise' was her thought as she watched the slightly crazy girl disappear around another corner.

General POV Later

Every one sat at dinner having conversations in their own little groups. Somewhat unsurprisingly Allen had not shown up. Rea and Karei were currently trying out do the other by telling embarrassing stories.

"…and than she told Nanashi that she didn't have any fries." Karei finished. Every one listening in on their conversation burst out laughing. Well all except for Rea who had turned a bright red.

"Well how about that time when you were trying to hit on that blond guy half dressed. You remember the guy Lori had brought back." Rea stated.

"I was drunk! And half asleep! Since when did a bucket of water wake me up?" Karei demanded.

"I bet you were fully awake when Tsuara caught you trying on her stuff and she chased you into the neighbors house naked." Rea said.

"So they were all girls." Karei defended.

"I bet not one of them was straight." Rea said.

"What about the time you walked in on Lori in the shower with the dude from Kazunori?" Karei asked smugly.

"Nanashi was…" Rea stopped suddenly and her eyes sharpened. Karei stood up from her half seated position, knocking the chair over and looked out the window.

"They got awfully excited and quiet." Karei said. Rea nodded and her eyes seemed to search for something.

"They aren't replying. Something's up." Rea agreed.

"Should we go look?" Karei asked.

"No. Think. When are they quiet? When won't they respond to even OUR questions? Who is the only one who can control them that way?" Rea said.

"Hotoshia." Karei breathed and Rea nodded.

"I suppose she'd say something if we were in any danger." Karei said after a minute and resumed her seat, after picking it up. Rea and Karei turned to their meals without another word.

"What are you guys talking about?" Merle asked and was blatantly ignored. The others went back their own meals tense at the sudden change.

Tsuara's POV

The week had gone by relatively fast. The Melef's were easier to use than I had expected. I had learned how to pilot it in one sitting. It was mostly your own body movements and thought commands.

Lori was a bit slower and Nanashi was able to do it on his own. I did it on my own with a few pointers from Nanashi to make it easier.

I had been right about his weapons and Lori had been a bit sour. Especially after he agreed with me as to what Karei and Rea would pick.

I was a ground fighter to night. Lori was out and Nanashi was in a Melef.

The shadows were active here, which meant there was a shadow user in the vicinity. I told them to shush and not say anything. If some one could challenge my control over the shadows they deserved to know we were here.

If it was Karei and or Rea they would recognize my control and be on guard to flee or fight at the slightest warning. If they didn't and died it was they're fault and weren't as good as I had thought them to be and needed replacing.

I stood completely still. The other ground fighters were shuffling nervously. Our target was Allen Chezar. If he died the rest would fall apart.

Ground fighters were more likely to die than those in Melef's. So I figured Dilandau had put me here in hopes of me dying so that he could gain control over at least Nanashi. But I had taken an oath to obey "orders". My pledge was made to Dilandau so if he 'accidentally' died I wouldn't be held down any more. If the shadows were, to say, mad at him, for some reason I don't imagine he'd be living much longer.

General POV

Rea and Karei were on their way out of the dinning hall when the first explosion hit. They steadied them selves on the nearest object. They glanced at each other before nodding and running from the hall before anyone had the chance to realize they were under attack.

Outside Tsuara moved along with all the other ground troops to the fortress. As soon as fight broke out Tsuara was gone to the shadows and in the fortress in a flash.

The shadows were wild.

They protected Zaibach soldiers and confused the men under Allen's orders, courtesy of Tsuara herself. She searched for the target picking up bits of information here and there from the shadows.

She raced down a hallway where you could turn left or continue. Tsuara would have gone straight had it not been for the sword descending on a Zaibach soldier.

She wasn't able to reach him in time to stop the blow. She slipped from the shadows and stood in front of the man who had just slain the soldier. He was tall with short hot pink hair singed at the edges and blue eyed. From pictures and other information she knew this to be Allen despite his altered apperance.

Behind him was a male with raven hair, a cat girl, Rea and Karei. "Found you." Tsuara whispered, grinning maniacally.

She found all that she had been searching for really. She drew her sword for the first time that night and severed his head. He fell limply to the ground. She stood up straight from the half crouch she had been in and turned to the group.

The raven-haired male pulled out his sword and took a defensive position in front of them. Tsuara snorted

"Stand down, you fool." She told him.

"Don't hurt him." Karei warned nervously glancing at Rea.

"Who are you to be giving ME orders?" Tsuara demanded.

"He's important." Rea defended.

"I've killed the president of the United States. I don't care if he's god." Tsuara sneered.

"You are SO non religious you make Satan look like a saint." Mocked a new but familiar female voice.

"I try." Tsuara agreed.

"Where's Nanashi?" Karei asked.

"Outside in a Melef. You two are gonna have a ball with those things." Lori said.

"You know them?" Van asked. They never got to answer his question as an object came flying from one end of the hall to hit him in the head causing him to fall unconscious. (A/N: Opps….TSUARA!) Rea caught him before he could fall.

A whimper caused them to turn their attention to the cat girl.

"What should we do with her? I'd hate to leave her here all by herself and I don't like killing innocent's unless I have to." Lori said.

"She's coming with us." Karei proclaimed proudly. Merle looked less afraid. Tsuara raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on! She my friend!" Karei whined hanging on to Tsuara's sleeve pleadingly.

"What ever." Tsuara said taking Van and throwing him on her shoulder.

Merle sensing no danger and seeking comfort latched onto Karei's arm. Karei looked down sadly at the dead leech with a sigh. Rea raised and eyebrow in question.

Karei shook her head. "I had such plans for that one. Unmatched plans. They were such good ideas. The pink hair was only the beginning. Guess I'll have to wait for the next one to piss me off." Karei explained morosely.

Lori let out a loud laugh and Rea and Nanashi chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else equally deserving of your revenge." Rea said. Karei beamed up at her.

"Of course I will!" she agreed.

Tsuara nodded to the others and they left the fortress, via shadows.

la la la la la

"Those things were HUGE!" Karei exclaimed.

"Shut up." Tsuara commanded. She had been babbling non-stop since she had seen them.

"Hai." Karei responded dejectedly.

They walked down one hallway and stopped. Dilandau looked over the group. At first he assumed Tsuara had regained all of her friends than realized there were seven. Two too many.

"I thought none of Allen's lackeys were to be take prisoner." He said after a moment.

"Rea and Karei are the other two from my group. Karei insisted we take her friends. They did not work under Allen, Dilandau-sama." Tsuara explained.

Rea and Karei's mouths almost hit the floor in shock. Never had they heard Tsuara explain her actions to ANY one. Nanashi and Lori, however, had gotten some what use to it, as Tsuara was a common Target for Dilandau. He raised an appraising brow.

"Fine. You hold all responsibility over them. Make sure they don't get in any ones way." He ordered.

"Yes Dilandau-sama." Tsuara agreed contemptuously.

"I expect them to be ready for training tomorrow." Dilandau said and walked off.

"Training?" Rea asked.

"Notice the uniforms? The Kage are now officially part of the dragon slayers." Lori said grinning as she watch the surprise form on their faces.

"That was all the noise the shadows were making about a week ago." Nanashi commented.

"Who are the dragon slayers?" Karei asked.

"They are an elite team of warriors. There are 18 at this time if you include the leader, Dilandau-sama. Put on the sama part." Lori warned.

"She got the exercise of her life when she forgot." Tsuara said smirking.

"He is excellent at gauging ones stamina and ability. He could be a formidable opponent." Nanashi said.

"I'll take these two to my room. You two get Rea and Karei ready for tomorrow." Tsuara ordered.

They nodded and headed down one corridor. Tsuara started down the hall again, Merle edging closer for comfort against the "strangers" they passed. When Tsuara entered her room she placed Van on the bed than sat at the desk. Merle jumped on the bed and sat by Van.

She looked at Tsuara intently.

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"Hotoshia of the shadows." Tsuara answered.

Merle nodded than turned to Van. It was quiet in the room. After a little while he stirred before sitting bolt up.

"Van-sama!" Merle squealed and hugged his arm. He seemed to calm down as he took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The Vione, floating fortress of Zaibach. Karei would not let us leave with out you." Tsuara said off handedly.

She stared hard at him intently and he stared back. He seemed a bit discontented as she scrutinized him. "I see now. You are interested in Rea." Tsuara said suddenly and he looked shocked.

"I'll give you one warning, than I will kill you. DON'T hurt her." She said slowly.

He nodded slightly still donning a slightly surprised look. She took a book off the table and started reading it. The room was silent. Suddenly the doors burst open and an agitated Lori entered. Tsuara smirked not looking at her.

"You cheated!" Lori claimed.

"How?" Tsuara asked. Lori floundered.

"You… You asked Them." Lori said suddenly looking proud of herself.

"Complete as my control is information such as that is to personal for me to even think of asking." Tsuara said effectively defeating Lori's argument.

"Who are you talking about when you refer to Them?" Van asked genuinely curious.

"Them." Tsuara said, gesturing to the room.

"I don't see anyone." Merle said looking around.

"Every where light is there is darkness. The light is more but the dark is deeper. One to control them, others to follow. The Kage are forever theirs." Nanashi said in a deep ominous voice. Merle and Van shuddered involuntary. A silence followed.

"I like it better when Tsuara says it. It leaves more of an impression and sounds cooler. When I first met her and she said that…" she squealed and shuddered.

"Who gave her sugar?" Rea asked.

"It's after lights out." Said a deep masculine voice from the door.

"Sorry Folken-san. Our newest recruitments arrived and I was getting them ready. I accept all responsibility." Tsuara said in a tone clear of even mockery. Folken looked around the room and his eyes fell upon a shocked Van and Merle. His eyes widened slightly.

"Brother." Van whispered so gently only Merle and one particularly good set of ears picked out. Tsuara stood abruptly.

"You have use of my room to night." She announced and left the room, followed by the rest of the former Kage. They walked in silence before stopping in front of Lori's room. She searched their faces for a moment than nodded.

"Lori you'll bunk with Nanashi tonight and you two will stay in Lori's room." Tsuara ordered motioning to Karei and Rea.

"What about you?" Karei asked concerned.

"I'll be back by morning." Tsuara said and left in the shadows. They watched her leave sadly.

"I think she still doesn't trust us." Lori said the sadness almost over whelming her voice. They went they're separate ways heads and hearts heavy from sadness and need of sleep.

Elsewhere

A shadow slipped into the library door. It moved swiftly between the selves and came to a halt. A hand reached out and pulled book from a shelf. A wall slid open. (A/n: how original.) It slipped into the newly exposed room and the wall closed behind it. It took a small box from a table near the wall and a book from the small shelves near the window. The shadow seemed to grin before leaving. (A/N: I was gonna leave it here but I decided to continue because it's been awhile.)

Next Morning…

"Lori wake up." Tsuara growled shaking her.

"I'll wake her up. You go get something to eat." Nanashi offered.

"I'll be in the training area." She said and left.

She paused on the other side of the door when she heard him sigh. Than she continued to her destination.

She started training even though no one would be there for about another hour. She had no 'real' opponent to restrict her movements to their level. There fore she could move with out fear of accidental death. She moved at a blinding speed with all the grace and strength of a cat.

People started wandering in. Soon all the dragon slayers, Van and Merle were in there watching her. The only person missing was their leader. They were all amazed. Even the former members of the Kage. It was rare when Tsuara practiced in front of an audience. She had NEVER had to use her skills on a mission. Besides a gun was easier.

The shadows seemed to swirl around her and follow her movements. Looking really close (A/N: which no one did) you could see the shadows act as type of an opponent.

One strike glanced of another sword.

No one had noticed Dilandau enter, except Tsuara who didn't let it show. She didn't pause in the dance as she moved away and allowed Dilandau to enter.

She was silent as the shadows and swift as a river. Her dance looked to hold all the determination of the universe. Unlike the night just about a week ago they were evenly matched.

Dilandau's dance was like fire where hers was water. His speed matched her, as did his prowess.

The dance stopped.

His sword was posed at her neck and she held a dagger at his back. If it wasn't for the weapons and the hardness in their eyes they might look like hugging lovers.

They were fire and shadow. Bright and dark. Open and hidden. They were a slightly messed up ying-yang. She drew back not taking her eyes from Dilandau and tossed the dagger to Viole who blinked.

He checked a sheath at his waist and found it empty.

"When…?" he asked bewildered.

"She took it right after Dilandau entered." Lori informed him.

"How?" was his second intelligent question.

"We're assassins. She wouldn't be very good if she couldn't slip things like that." Rea stated.

"You guys are assassins?" Van asked. Lori rolled her eyes while Nanashi chuckled.

"Were." Tsuara corrected.

"With you're skills you maybe required to perform assassinations." Folken said from the door. Once again the only one to notice had been Tsuara.

"True but it's no longer our profession." Nanashi said turning to him.

"They were upset. Something happened last night" Rea said suddenly.

"I did." Tsuara said smirking slightly. The four former member's of the Kage 'ahhed'.

"I'd like to borrow Tsuara-san." Folken said. Dilandau grunted as yes and watched her leave.

"What are you looking at? Start training!" He snarled at the group who had been looking at him. They scurried to do so after giving a short 'yes sir.'

Later…

If Tsuara were any one else she'd be grumbling. She had to bunk with another dragon slayer cause her room had been given to Van and Merle.

What made it worse was that there was only one person who wasn't already sharing a room. Two guesses who.

She no longer had her personal space AND she couldn't leave at night if something needed her attention. Like the little adjustments she had been giving her guymelef.

If it had been any of the other dragon slayers she wouldn't have cared half as much because they slept like rocks. He was a light sleeper; as she had found out when she had shared a room with him, before she got her own. A door opened as she passed it and Miguel came into view.

"Ah! Tsuara-sama! I was just gonna come looking for you. I need your help with some thing." He said inviting her in.

It was rather amusing to her that they had started tacking sama on her name. She entered the room and stood by his dresser. Something caught her eyes and she picked it up. Miguel turned to her when he heard her gasp. He saw her admiring his necklace.

"You like it? I got for my ninth birthday from a friend." He said looking at it fondly. It was dragon carved out of pure emerald with small ruby eyes. She put it down and turned to him. She raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and blushed. She looked at him warily. "Which outfit?"

Tsuara POV

Apparently Miguel liked one of her former team members. She hoped it wasn't Rea or Lori.

Rea and Van's mutual attraction was apparent to every one except each other.

Lori's feelings were so well hidden Tsuara her self almost doubted its existence at times. Lori had had time to adjust her self, as her attraction to Nanashi was gradual. It also helped that she had knew him before hand.

Nanashi's attraction to Lori was also well hidden. It was clear as day to Tsuara though. They were very similar and she understood his mind. His ways of showing his affection is so subtle only people like him or herself could see it, so Lori remained blind to his affection.

If it was Karei she could live with it. Karei had no known object of affection. She held confidence that if Karei were to return his affection they would not hurt each other and would protect the other. She did not want the people important to her hurt. She knew if this was to happen Karei would take care of her brother.

YE: Oh lovely cliffhanger! As you can see I figured out the pairings and you remember a few chapters ago when Kurai told you that I had no plot? Well guess what? SHE'S WORNG! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -chants- I finally got a plot! -starts dancing-

Tsuara: -tied to a chair looking degraded and scared- What's gonna happen next!

Kurai: hits Tsuara on the head with acast ironpan- Shut up.

YE: Huh? What happened to Zalia?

Kurai: -grins maliciously-

YE: -shudders- Never mind. I don't want to know.

Tsuara: Can I go now? I didn't mean to hit Van with the bowling ball! It was Zalia's fault for deflecting it.

YE & Kurai: NO!


	10. Old Enemies, New Problems

YE: Ok to start this off I'm rrrrrreally sorry. I made you all wait a long time. I knew laziness was gonna kick in. Besides school gets hectic with the term paper and all.

Kurai: That was a short rambling. You spent valentines alone AGAIN?

YE: Well, THANK you. Rub it in why don'cha?

Tsuara: -walks in and looks at YE- What'd you say this time?

Kurai: She spent Valentines Day alone again. Did your latest obsession turn you down?

YE: -glares- It is NOT an obsession. I merely worship my beloved from afar and gather every piece of information on him. -sighs dreamily- Gaara-sama…

Kurai: -snickers than sneers at YE- Yeah, you're watching from afar. The closest you're getting to him is the computer screen. I can't believe you're _STILL_ going on about Valentines Day. It was over a week ago.

Tsuara: Oh, NOW look at what you've done!

YE: -in the corner crouched down, doodling with finger on the floor while mumbling incoherently-

Kurai: Man she's sensitive. -grins evilly- Black mail material. -goes to the other side of the room plotting something-

Tsuara: Damn! Looks like I'm writing the chapter.

BAM

Tsuara: -on the floor unconscious-

Zalia: Not any more. Now for this ridiculous story…

Warnings: Potty mouth, occness, general cheesiness and unoriginality

Pairings: Dilandau/Tsuara, Nanashi/Lori, Van/Rea, Miguel/Karei (if you want other pairings like Folken/someone or Merle/someone contact me)

Tsuara's POV

Smug bastard. I think he set this up. He gave Van and Merle my room and claims there are no other available rooms besides his. He wants to keep a tighter watch on my movements. I didn't know he was into voyeurism. I wonder if he noticed the adjustments I made to my Melef.

Doesn't matter either way. Nanashi can do the same job but not quite as diligently as I could. If he wants to watch than I guess I'll give him a show. Probably not the one he wants or expects. Or maybe I could give him nothing to watch than watch him get frustrated.

With one last half glare at Dilandau-SAMA I saunter from the mess hall. Finally some free time. Maybe a good book to pass the time. Ahhh, the joys of manipulation…

Dilandau POV

I think she suspects that I set this up. She's practically seething. (A/N: sure she is. Make things up to feed your already overly large ego.) This should be fun. I'm going to provoke her till she caves, breaks or dies.

I have to admit, grudgingly, that if under control, she and her friends would be valuable assets. This will be great fun.

She gives me a glare and leaves. I wonder what she's up to…(A/N: If only you knew.)

Lori's POV

Something's up. I can practically smell it. Tsuara seems…disturbed? How weird is that? Something else went on last night that she's not telling us about and something happened earlier when Folken asked to speak to her. She keeps shooting glares at Dilandau who seems awfully smug. But what else is new?

Tsuara leaves and I watch carefully as Dilandau watchesher go. What's he up to? Oh well not my business. Now back to ogling my obsession…

Later General POV

"Why are we on code yellow 023?" Karei asked.

"There's an unconfirmed intruder. Something was stolen from Lord Folken's Lab. We're on lock down till intruder is found, stolen items found and/or intruder is proven gone." Koji informed them. The former Kage looked questioningly at Tsuara. She gave the barest of shrugs.

"So what do we do?" Merle asked.

"We stay in here until further notice." Dallet said.

"You sure you don't know what's happening?" Lori asked Tsuara suspiciously.

"Listen, I knew something got stolen. By whom? Don't care. What for? Doesn't concern me. Where are they? Not my business." Tsuara said slightly aggravated.

"What if it was Zalia?" Karei asked.

"How the hell would she get here? We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." Tsuara said sarcastically.

"Where's Kansas and who's Toto?" Chesta asked. Lori and Karei broke out in laughter while Nanashi and Rea smirked. Chesta blushed and Tsuara rolled her eyes.

"No really. Tell us." Dallet begged.

"It's just something from our home that takes to much explaining." Nanashi said. Rea snorted.

"I don't know that we ever had a home." Rea said.

"You've never had a home?" Merle asked incredulously. Van sent them a questioning look. Lori and Karei looked a bit sad but the other three became even more expressionless. Rea, Karei, Lori and surprisingly Tsuara looked at the ground. No one said anything for a while.

"We move around a lot. Staying in one spot to long is dangerous with our previous profession." Karei tried to explain mildly, not really looking at any one.

Everyone was slightly irked when Lori didn't respond sarcastically to Karei's choice of words. Tsuara's head bent down as she stared at the ground, obviously in deep thought.

"You weren't moving your entire life; were you?" Miguel asked.

"When I said 'we' I meant us as a group. I could not tell you what the others did or did not have before they became part of our group. We don't feel it necessary to dive" Rea tried to cover up but failed miserably.

They all shifted slightly except Tsuara who stood stock-still. Silence reigned. A small chill crept up Nanashi's spine and he tried to discover its source.

"Tsuara what's wrong?" Nanashi asked sharply. This brought everyone's attention to the motionless assassin.

"Tsuara?" Karei asked.

"Ah shit!" Nanashi cursed rather loudly. The other's turned their attention to Nanashi. He was usually quiet and almost never cursed.

"What?" Lori asked in a commanding tone.

Karei was looking at Nanashi for an answer with fright and worry written on her face. Rea had gone tense. Nanashi motioned to an empty corner. He grabbed Tsuara's arm and dragged her over to said corner.

They were momentarily stunned. Tsuara was not one to be touched much less dragged. Something was definitely wrong. Shooting each other a look they followed Nanashi to the corner.

The small group who they had been talking to was watching them with slight curiosity and apprehension. The sudden movement brought the attention of everyone else in the room to the group though nobody stopped their conversations.

"You know what's up." Rea stated staring at Nanashi intently with her arms crossed.

"For you to show your nervousness like this… Spit it out." Lori commanded.

"We have a right to know what's wrong with our leader." Karei added.

"I believe I'm your leader now." Dilandau's smooth voice interrupted. They turned to him. Nanashi thoughthe saw Tsuara move but ignored it.

"Quite frankly I couldn't care less. If it weren't for Tsuara I would have ran away with Rea, Van and Merle the night you attacked Allen's. Hell, I probably wouldn't be here. Can't speak for the others but I'm only here because Tsuara wants to be. That's where I stand." Karei said. Lori, Nanashi and Rea just looked at him but their agreement was evident in their eyes.

"Shut it. I am not you're leader and never was. If I wanted to lead something I would have stated with That man." Tsuara said gruffly and they turned too her.

Nanashi looked about to say some thing but Tsuara gave him a warning glare.

"Don't." she commanded. He closed his mouth and drew back slightly.

"Let's go Folken wants to speak with you five." Dilandau ordered and they followed him out of the room.

Ever tactless Karei openly stared at Tsuara worry clearly stamped on her features. Lori was a bit more indiscreet. She sent an occasional glance at the unconcerned blond, a frown firmly placed on Lori's face. Rea was lost in her thoughts and Nanashi just pretended nothing happened though an air of worry surrounded him. Tsuara just ignored the obvious worry that permeated the atmosphere.

Now, Dilandau was far from stupid. Some thing had happened before he had arrived that was making them all tense with the exception of the ever-indifferent Tsuara. He couldn't help but wonder why they were acting like this.

They eventually came to Folken's study. This was the same room Dilandau had taken Tsuara to when she had woken up. It was consequently also the room where Tsuara had been getting her books from.

Tsuara had been curious to know the foundations and beliefs of this world. Now it was to pass the time. Any books of mechanical interest was handed over to Nanashi and returned when finished.

Of course this was with out Folken's permission.

They entered the room, Dilandau in the lead. Folken was sitting in the same high back chair he had been sitting in when Tsuara had first met him. His countenance was looking slightly stressed.

With out waiting for an invitation, greeting or permission, Tsuara immediately took a seat, looking for all the world as if she owned the place.

"What's under your skin old man?" Tsuara asked, addressing Folken.

Dilandau was absolutely furious with his 'subordinate'. Not only did she sit down in front of her superiors with out permission, she was speaking in the most disrespectful tone he had ever heard. Her attitude was only further rubbing it in.

Only Tsuara could know whether or not it was intentional. The other four members of the Kage went and stood behind Tsuara's chair in an unconscious display of power. This only made Dilandau angrier. Folken on the other hand was slightly amused and showed this with a quirked eyebrow.

"You were assassins before correct?" he paused and continued after Tsuara gave a slight nod. "Some important and classified information on an experiment I'm conducting has been stolen. I know this is not in your area of expertise but I'd like you to conduct an investigation. I have been led to believe that who ever has stolen this information works more in your department."

"How do you know it wasn't missed placed?" Karei asked. Folken became visibly irritated at this.

"I'm the only one with access to this room. I have never missed placed something of this importance! Not only…" he was cut off as Tsuara stood abruptly, startling everyone in the process.

"Folken-sama this is unlike you. You are a leader are you not? This is an important problem which must be solved ASAP, correct?" she asked. He was not quite sure what the meaning of ASAP was but he got the general idea of it.

"They must have left something out of your training. A leader is to remain calm at all times and in all places. I expected better from you." She said. He was looking at her in surprise, as was Dilandau.

"Tsuara are you ok?" Karei asked coming forward to put a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine." Tsuara snapped, slapping her hand away. Karei looked at her closely.

"AHH! Its you!" Karei yelled jumping backwards so that her back met the table. Suddenly the doors banged open and another Tsuara came in.

"What's going on?" Dilandau demanded.

"Che." Said the Tsuara who had reprimanded Folken.

"I knew you'd come. You always manage to find me." Said the Tsuara who had just entered.

"I was wondering where you were." The first Tsuara said.

Just as she finished saying this her outline became a bit fuzzy and her form seemed to melt. The colors swirled in an amazing array. The colors stopped moving and she once again took a solid shape.

This time she was slightly taller with a more oriental look. She had ebony black hair in a tight braid and her brown eyes were lighter than Tsuara's dark chocolate orbs. Her skin was that tan olive color most Orientals had. She wore a white halter-top and black pants covering soft-soled boots. Her hand was on her hip and she was smirking at Tsuara.

"When did you figure out I was here?" she asked.

"I knew you were here the second you stepped on the compound nearly a week ago." Tsuara sneered. The woman looked slightly shocked.

"I could know where you were 24/7 with barely a thought but you're not worth my time old woman." Tsuara continued.

"Really? Than why didn't you do anything?" the woman asked.

"Like an ancient ruin like you could do any thing, Zalia. Besides what you stole has nothing to do with me." Tsuara jeered. Zalia smirked.

"Of course it has something to do with you." Zalia said.

"You just can't stand being second best!" Karei told her.

"Stay out of this brat!" Zalia snarled.

"Careful not to get your face stuck like that. It already makes blind children cry out in terror." Lori mocked.

"Quiet whore!" Zalia bellowed.

"Watch who you talk to." Tsuara warned her voice menacingly low. Zalia sneered.

"You DO have a soft spot for these weaklings." Zalia said.

Tsuara glared at her. If looks could kill Zalia would have been wiped from existence.

The shadows around the room started to swirl and crawled around Tsuara's body like a pet snake as she took a slightly crouched position. You could see them in her eyes as she glared fiercely at the woman. Zalia started to look slightly nervous.

"Touched a sore spot, did I? How much do your faithful followers know about you? I wonder." Zalia mused.

The shadows became more intense and moved faster. They started crawling hungrily towards Zalia who was growing more nervous by the minute.

"Why don't we share it with them. You're fearless leader…" Zalia was knocked back and there was the sound of air rushing out of the lungs.

The shadows had dealt her a harsh blow to the stomach. She stood with a little trickle of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"No patience huh? Well than I'll be back and when I do it'll be your down fall." Zalia said and jumped from the window.

"Cliché. Can't that woman get any more original?" Lori asked.

"Che." Tsuara said standing up straight.

"What the hell was that?" Dilandau demanded.

"That was Tsuara's self proclaimed rival, Zalia. It's kinda annoying how she always follows us around." Kurai said.

"Zalia is another assassin who seeks to steal the title of number one away from Tsuara. They go back further than we know. Zalia could tell you anything about Tsuara right down to the way she prefers her dinner." Lori expanded.

"What was that thing with the shadows?" Folken asked intrigued.

"Our group is called the Kage for a reason. Kage means shadows. We can manipulate and communicate with them through thought. It makes our job easier. Tsuara was the one to unlock their secrets and pass it on to us. She had the best control over them." Nanashi contributed.

"Could I study this ability?" Folken asked. Rea snorted.

"What are you, a scientist?" she sneered. Tsuara shot her a warning glare than shook her head.

"It is not an ability but an understanding. An explanation would sound like garbled words and you could not possibly see it without the understanding." Tsuara said.

"I see." Folken said looking thoughtful and a bit saddened.

"Why have I not been informed of this ability?" Dilandau demanded.

"One, you did not ask and two, you have seen a small demonstration of this before." Tsuara said. She turned her back to him and resumed the position Zalia had assumed when in her form. Lori and Karei had to hold in a giggle at this. Rea smirked while the barest hint of a smile touched Nanashi's lips. Tsuara gave Karei and irritated look

"Back to the investigation. I believe it is no longer necessary." Tsuara said.

"I need those documents found." Folken said.

"Zalia is our thief." Tsuara stated simply.

"I see that explains it." Folken said.

"Explains what?" Lori asked.

"How she was able to change her form into Tsuara-san's." Folken mused.

"Pardon?" Karei asked. Folken gave her a confused look.

"What she meant to ask was; what's that suppose to mean?" Lori clarified.

"It was the topic of the research. What do you suggest we do?" Folken asked patiently sitting up straight in his chair.

"There is no doubt, Zalia will be back. Until than all we can do is wait." Tsuara said.

"You seem awfully ready to accept advice." Rea said, voice baring a slightly suspicious tone.

"I know when I can benefit from taking other's advice." Folken said giving her a slightly dirty look.

"If you cannot wait for her return, the missing items can be remade by the shadows." Tsuara offered.

"They can do that?" Karei asked.

"Indeed. But shadows are not something to be used lightly so this is a case of absolute must." Tsuara warned.

"They seem eager enough." Lori said looking around the room.

"Your inexperience amazes me. You are my first student yet you have not learned to not abuse what is given to you. Take for granted? Yes. Abuse? Never. I give as easily as I take." Tsuara reprimanded.

"Forgive me." Lori apologized, head hanging. A small silence fell after this as the two silver haired males studied the group. Nanashi stepped forward slightly.

"Tsuara did you…?" he asked with a swiping motion of his hand. Most of the room's occupants did not understand what he was trying to ask by this. Apparently Tsuara did.

"That does not concern you." She replied.

"Hai." He said stepping back to once again lean against the wall. Karei was staring at Tsuara intently, a near frown on her face. (A/N: for those people out there who watch anime but do not speak a drop of Japanese 'hai' means yes.)

"What?" Tsuara snapped. Karei's eyes shifted nervously to Folken, Dilandau and than back. Tsuara gave her a look that said 'spit it out already.' Karei took a deep breath.

"Its just that after thinking about it I realized how little I actually knew of you. I mean you know all about me and my past and I'm willing to bet that it goes the same for the others. And we don't even know your age, birthday or last name even." Karei pointed out.

Tsuara gave Karei and indecipherable look. This caused Karei to gulp and step back. Tsuara moved her steady gaze from Karei to the window. Her eyes flickered briefly to Dilandau who started smirking. Lori looked at him apprehensively. Tsuara stood up and sighed.

"It's late. I'm going back to _MY_ room." Tsuara said giving Dilandau a pointed look. He scowled slightly at her tone as she left the room. Karei sighed.

"Cheer up brat. She'll tell us. Eventually." Lori tried to encourage looking a bit sad.

"Watch your language. I'm older than you." Karei said.

"Yeah whatever." Lori said giving her a mock punch on the shoulder. Nanashi watched this exchange with slightly worried eyes. Rea caught his gaze in a silent message. She nodded and they left silently.

Folken and Lori followed this silent conversation, both with curiosity and Lori with a bit of sadness. Dilandau snorted and left the room. Lori sighed and headed back to her room. Karei waved energetically to Folken before leaving to raid the kitchen.

"Ok Nanashi spill. What's got you upset?" Rea demanded arms crossed. Nanashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Rea, I'm not really authorized to tell you. If Tsuara found out my head would be mounted on her wall." Nanashi said.

"She doesn't have to find out." Rea stated.

"How can we keep it from her? She's got eyes and ears everywhere where there's light there's shadow." Nanashi argued.

"So it DOES have to do with Tsuara. I have a right to know." Rea said. Nanashi once again sighed.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere even more out of the way." Nanashi relented. They fell into the shadows and left.

Tsuara changed quickly and laid down. Dilandau entered about a minute afterwards. He shot her a look and went about his business. She ignored him for the most part as she thought over Karei's earlier words.

She heard the muffled splash of water from the adjoining bathroom. Karei was right. Tsuara was being unfair. They didn't even know they were being led by a nineteen year old. They at least deserved that, right?

Tsuara started brooding as Karei's words started to really bother her. She ignored Dilandau when he entered again with damp hair and nothing on but leather pants. (A/N: Drool.)

He stared at Tsuara a minute or two before sitting down at his desk.

He had inadvertently learned more about Tsuara tonight than he had these past week. Though she didn't show it she cared deeply for the four who followed her just as he cared for his Dragon Slayers.

They were also very tightly knit, like his group. They showed their affection by teaching them and being harsh to them so that no one could hurt them. Their tight control was another sign of their affection.

Tsuara growled suddenly and stood up. She had on a dark blue tang top and pants of the same color. Both were silk. Tsuara stalked over to where her stuff had been dumped and took out her gun; she twirled towards the door and stomped out.

"Where are you going?" Dilandau asked before the door closed.

"Out." She growled.

"You don't have permission." Dilandau said.

"I'd love to see you stop me." She said and disappeared into the shadows.

Dilandau smirked as the door closed.

Tsuara raced through the shadows heading for the hanger. Upon arriving she looked down over the edge, towards the ground so far away. Seemingly aimless, she shot into the forest.

"It's not like you to waste your precious bullets." Lori said walking up.

Tsuara ignored her. Lori placed a hand on Tsuara's shoulder. Tsuara whirled placing the gun to Lori's temple. Lori didn't flinch even as she felt Tsuara pull the trigger. The louder clicking sound filled the chamber. The gun was empty.

Tsuara lowered the gun and emptied the chamber. She threw the empty cartridge to the forest.

"What's got under your skin?" Lori asked.

"Nothing." Tsuara mumbled.

"Sure. We've known each other for quite a while. Isn't it time you trusted me even a little?" Lori pleaded. Tsuara said something even Lori's sharp ears couldn't quite pick out. "What?" Lori asked.

"I turned nineteen just last month." Tsuara said a bit louder.

"What?" Lori asked in disbelief. "You're joking right?" Lori asked.

"What do you want my birth certificate?" Tsuara snapped bitterness lining her voice. Lori stepped closer to her and put a hand on Tsuara's face.

"You're so young yet you act like you're in your mid twenties. What happened to you?" Lori asked.

"Nothing good." Tsuara replied stepping back so Lori's hand was no longer on her face. Lori let her hand fall. Normally one would worry about how close she was to the edge, but this was Tsuara and such worry was needless.

"I don't need your sympathy nor pity." Tsuara half snarled.

"I know." Lori said giving a gentle smile.

"We're here for you all the same." Karei said stepping from the shadows. Tsuara snorted and crossed her arms.

Suddenly the fortress shook in a violent shudder. Lori and Karei lurched forward at the unexpected movement falling to the ground. Nanashi and Rea were also pitched from the shadows in which they stood. Horror filled their faces as Tsuara was knocked backwards and sent flying from the Vione.

"Tsuara!" they all shouted getting up and rushing to the edge.

They could only watch as Tsuara disappeared from view as she fell further and further.

"TSUARAAAAAA!" Lori screamed. (A/N: Hmm. Should I stop here?)

Lori was sitting down slumped over with her hands covering her face. Rea was on the bed looking at the ground with her hands folded. Nanashi was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Karei was pacing.

"Will you stop that? It's annoying." Lori demanded in a pained voice.

"Well _excuse_ me for worrying about our leader. She hasn't sought us out for days; she fell a few thousand miles into a forest that caught fire not five minutes later. Excuse me for not being able to sit down and wait for some incompetent moron to do what I should be doing because the assholes higher up on the chain think we might leave!" Karei's voice had been getting louder till she finally ended in a yell.

"You think we don't want to go out and search! You think we like sitting here when are savior could be lying died, dying or god knows where in what condition? You think we're any less concerned?" Lori shouted jumping to her feet.

"Don't yell at me! Of course I know you're worried! If she did anything for you close to what she did for me than of course you're worried." Karei yelled stomping her foot.

"Shut you're fucking traps! I am in no mood to listen to your incessant bickering!" Rea snapped looking up to glare at them.

"Sorry." Karei apologized sullenly.

She looked down with her shoulders slumped. Rea snorted and went back to staring at the ground. Lori returned to her previous position. Karei hopped onto the table behind her and started swinging her legs.

They all ignored Dilandau who had entered at the beginning of the fight. He walked further into the room with Van, Merle and Miguel trailing in after him. The tension was so unbelievably heavy in the room that it was a wonder the Vione stayed floating. Everyone couldn't bare the silence yet they were all afraid to break it.

"Any news?" Nanashi finally asked.

"None." Dilandau replied.

The moods of the four assassins fell even farther if that was in anyway possible.

Karei curled into a ball on top of the table. She was on her side facing away from them. Silent sobs wracked her frame. Miguel's eyes lingered on her with sadness and longing.

"We're not familiar with your ways. How long till a person is assumed dead?" Rea asked. Miguel took his eyes off of Karei to look at Rea.

"A full scaled search for two weeks. For a year afterwards it's a steady stream of scouts than after that it's random search parties when entering new territory. The person is never assumed dead." Miguel explained.

His eyes traveled back to Karei after finishing the same speech. Lori didn't move. Silence once again descended like a ton of bricks.

Lori stood suddenly with a determined look on her face. The movement made the chair squeak shortly as the chair was pushed back not even a centimeter.

Karei looked up at the sound and everyone stared. Karei wiped off her tears and jumped from the table, her face assuming a similar expression. Rea was the next to stand, her face set. Nanashi opened his eyes and pushed off the wall.

They all looked at each other. Lori nodded. The other four occupants in the room were watching them with curiosity as a message was passed around that they missed. (A/N: WARNING! MAJOR CHEESINESS TO FOLLOW!)

"Where there is…" Nanashi started.

"…light, there is…" Rea picked up.

"…darkness. We five…" Karei added.

"…are the shadows." Lori finished. They left the room Lori in the lead.

"Where are you going?" Dilandau demanded. They turned to him slowly.

"Like it or not Tsuara is our leader. I do not recall us giving our oaths. The only one to do that was Tsuara. We followed you because that's what Tsuara wanted. We will find her and it'll be her decision on whether or not we are coming back. I refuse to follow any one else so long as I live." Lori said. Turning they left.

"Let them go Dilandau-sama. They'd follow her into the very depths of hell as we would follow you." Miguel said.

"You're out of line soldier." Dilandau growled.

"Of course! Sorry sir!" Miguel apologized snapping to attention.

"Fifty rotations in the chamber. Move!" Dilandau commanded.

"Sir." Miguel saluted than left the room at a jog. Merle giggled as Van merely shook his head and left.

Some Time Much Later…(A/N: You'll find out how much later next chapter, but it was not hours or days but weeks.)

"Holy shit!" Tsuara cursed looking up at the huge fortress. There was something not quite right with her, but was barely noticeable. The four standing slightly behind her looked at her oddly. Lori shrugged.

"How do we get in?" Karei asked.

"They've seen us." Rea said pointing to the guymelefs that had just been released. Tsuara watched the huge mechas as they descended to land in front of her.

"Tsuara-san!" Chesta exclaimed as the cockpit opened. Lori whispered something to Tsuara pointing to the now exposed males in turn. Tsuara nodded and Lori drew back. Lori was smirking and Karei had a huge grin planted on her face.

"Are we going to stand here all day? Bring us up." Rea ordered.

"Hai." The two replied and lowered the arms of the Melefs. Karei and Nanashi climbed on to the shoulders of Chesta's guymelefs. Lori and Tsuara took Miguel's right shoulder and Rea took the left.

"I sent a message up that you had returned." Chesta informed them.

"Thanks." Karei beamed.

Lori once again leaned forward and started whispering things into Tsuara's ear. Tsuara nodded every once in a while. The two looked at the other three who nodded.

As the Melefs docked Tsuara's face became more like its emotionless mask. She jumped from the shoulder of the Melef, quickly, followed by the other four. She didn't wait for the two pilots as she immediately headed for the two silver headed males.

As she strode toward them a smirk spread on her face silently sizing them up. She stopped in front of them and put a hand on her hip.

"Miss me Dilandau-_sama_?" she asked mockingly.

"Of course." Dilandau sneered.

"I am honored, oh great one." Tsuara returned sarcastically, as she gave a fake bow.

"I still have trouble believing you're so weak that, that tiny tremor knocked you flying from the Vione." Dilandau scorned. Something flashed briefly in Tsuara's eyes.

"I am ever sorry _Your Majesty._ I shall try harder to meet your low standards." Tsuara ridiculed.

"You will be careful when you speak to me." Dilandau warned menacingly.

"Are you gonna back up your threats for once? Or are you gonna leave them as empty as I remember." Tsuara sneered.

Dilandau was visibly trying to restrain himself. He looked about ready to jump on her and proceed to beat the living crap out of her. Folken put a hand on his shoulder.

A small noise brought every one's attention to a previously ignored and forgotten Karei. He face was beat red. A mirthful twinkle sparkled in her eyes as she held her hands to her mouth obviously trying to restrain her laughter.

Lori's body was facing them but her head was turned so that they could not see her face.

The two were shaking.

Nanashi let out a small smile and Rea rolled her eyes upward, probably praying for patience or mercy. She had her arms crossed in a slightly huffy manner.

"What's so funny?" Dilandau snapped.

The two finally broke out in laughter. Lori was crying a little and bending over slightly. Karei was actually rolling on the ground in her laughter. They both clutched their sides tightly.

"Tsuara?" Rea asked. Tsuara sighed and relaxed.

"I still don't get it." Tsuara said.

"These two find perverse pleasure in the weirdest and stupidest things." Rea grumbled.

"You must admit it was a little funny." Nanashi said defending the two.

"Would you like to explain?" Rea asked Tsuara. Tsuara crossed her arms and gave Rea an 'Are You CRAZY?' look.

"Explain what I still don't understand?" Tsuara asked. Karei and Lori's laughter broke out harder.

"Shut up!" Rea growled and kicked Karei in the ribs.

"OWW!" Karei cried out now clutching her stomach for an entirely new reason. Lori laughed harder.

"It's not funny!" Karei moaned indignantly and kicked Lori's feet out from under her.

Lori yelped loudly as she fell backwards and hit her head on the floor. She held the back of her head groaning. Rea stood over the two looking down at them with a triumphant smirk. Nanashi's face was carefully neutral. Tsuara could have sworn his eyes flicked worriedly to the moaning Lori.

"You two alright?" Tsuara asked. All activity froze with the exception of the other four members of the Kage. Dilandau was staring at Tsuara in shock with his jaw gaping. Folken's face also registered shock. Every one stared…….and stared…..and stared.

"Tsuara-san, are you feeling alright?" Chesta asked timidly.

"Absolutely." Tsuara said folding her arms.

"We've run into a minor problem." Lori said standing. Karei was slowly coming to her feet, though they still kept a hand to their injured body parts.

"What do you mean?" Dilandau asked eyeing the five suspiciously.

"Um let's go somewhere more private." Rea said suddenly nervous.

Folken nodded slowly and Dilandau huffed. They made their way quickly to Folken's study. A little to quickly for the taste of the four assassins. No matter how funny it would be to see their reactions it was gonna be by no means an easy task.

When they entered Dilandau and Folken turned to them.

"Why don't you take a seat." Lori urged. They did so hesitantly. The two were very wary now. What the hell was going on! Nanashi cleared his throat.

"Tsuara has lost her memory."

Silence descended. Tsuara remained completely unaffected by the tension in the room though she knew it was there the other four assassins however where apprehensively awaiting some type of reaction.

Though a speechless Dilandau was kinda funny. Dilandau ALWAYS had some thing to say. However, Lori and Karei did not laugh. Folken's face was blank and Dilandau's face was unreadable.

"WHAT!" Dilandau shouted jumping from his seat.

"How did this happen?" Folken asked a bit more calm than the fuming Pyro.

"I did a full scale check up or best I could considering what I have to work with. She had a minor concussion from the fall. Any normal person would have died but I have a feeling he shadow's cushioned her. It had mostly healed by the time we found her. If you worried about her abilities don't worry too much. They are intact though slightly dulled. She gave hell of a chase." Rea explained.

Dilandau calmed the smallest bit when hearing she was indeed still a skilled fighter.

Silence was dominant. Dilandau slowly calmed down. Soon a look entered his eyes. 'He's scheming some thing.' Folken thought watching Dilandau warily. Similar thoughts ran through the minds of the Kage, including Tsuara.

YE: Ha ha! This is what I call a successful cliffhanger.

Kurai: You skipped a lot.

YE: -shrugs- I know. I'm gonna get to it in the next chapter. You get to find out what happened to Tsuara when she fell out and a little info on Nanashi's past. Where'd everybody go?

Kurai: Tsuara's still knocked out by your feet and Zalia's over in the corner knocked out. Nanashi came in halfway and Zalia glomped him. He freaked out than passed out. When did you snap out of it?

YE: When Lori screamer for Tsuara. She's quite loud. Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm still waiting for opinions on how I should continue the story. And the plot moves.


	11. Searching Lost and Found

YE: Sorry guys. I keep making promises than not keeping them. Really I have a lot more written. I really do but I gave the next chunk of the story to this person I know to type it but she hasn't. as sson as I get that from her I'll update like I said I would. I'm posting this chapter because I have it done and you are being very patient with me. That or you forgot about my story.

Kurai: They forgot. I mean it's not that good a story.

YE: -sniff- why are you always so mean?

Tsuara: That's a question you should be asking yourself. You created her.

Kurai: Really, so stop being a baby. And you should at least finish the goddamn story before you make promises like that. It should probably be typed to knowing how you hate typing.

YE: Shut up. -cry-

KareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKareiKarei

"Hey guys! Over here! I found something" Karei called, waving her hand.

"What is it?" Lori asked as the 3 joined the over-active girl.

"It's Tsuara's gun." Karei said hording up said item.

"But Tsuara never goes anywhere without it" Lori commented.

"She must be injured" Rea reasoned.

"Yeah. That stupid fall wouldn't kill her even if it was a few hundred miles" Karei said enthusiastically.

"It is possible for one person to be so optimistic?" Lori asked in awe watching he genki girl bounce away.

"She's your living proof what else do you need?" Rea asked.

"It's her defense. Just like yours is flirting" Nanashi commented.

"Yea I guess" Lori said keeping an eye on the bouncing bundle of energy. Rea crouched down to study the ground and started shifting through the ashes.

"There's no body. So that's a good sign. The fire makes it hard to say anything for certain. Plus it seems to be relatively well traveled. I think she went somewhere in that direction" Rea said motioning to her left. She stood up and dusted off her hands.

"That narrows it down but it could still take a while" Nanashi commented.

"We'll see" Rea said staring at the sky.

Elsewhere

The female on the bed let out a moan and stirred slightly in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, but she didn't move as her vision, still groggy from sleep, cleared. Still laying down she looked around the room.

There was a door across the room from where she lay. Against the wall near the foot of the bed was a night stand a chair sat empty next to the bed. On the opposite wall form the bed to the left of the door was a closet, snuggled into the corner of the wall left of her and behind her was a dresser. A window behind her and above the bed illuminated the room with a brilliant white light.

She sat up rubbing her eyes clear of sleep. She put her hands down on top of the blankets and stared around the room blankly.

Suddenly the door opened and an eight year old boy entered carrying a basin of water with a wash clothe flung over his shoulder. He had light brown hair with brown eyes a couple shades darker.

When he caught sight of her sitting up he dropped the basin in shock. Water sloshed in the basin and splashed the boy and the floor. They stared at each other for a good minute before he ran, stumbling from the room, yelling "Aniki!"

The blond winced from the loud noise. His voice was very piercing and she wished he wouldn't yell so loud.

Looking down she noticed she wore a white cotton shirt much too large for her slender frame. She wondered idly when she but this on and how she got here. She blinked suddenly in realization.

Before she had time to ponder the thought the sound of rushing feet made her look up. The boy had returned hiding behind another boy of about seventeen. He stood there a moment to catch his breath and study her. He had wild brown hair, a shade lighter than the younger boy's hair, and sparkling green eyes. The resemblance between the two was clear with their small straight noses and medium sized lips.

"You're awake." He commented unnecessarily. She just stared at him, making him blush. "I saved you. Sorta. Atomi here saw something falling form the sky and we went to check it out. It was amazing cause you were uninjured and you fell really far. Than the forest caught fire and I had to carry you out. You looked really skinny but you're kinda heavy. Anyway I'm Karashi and this is my kid brother Atomi." He explained introducing them with a smile.

His smile faltered when she didn't respond. He entered the room and sat down. Atomi followed him closely always staying behind the teen and peeking out at the girl.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired. She shrugged still watching them. "Can you speak?" he asked.

"Yes." She responded quietly.

"What's you're name?" Atomi inquired. She frowned than paused a minute.

"Kurai." She responded uncertainly.

"Did you fall from heaven? Aniki say angel's live in heaven in the sky. And that they eat clouds. And I think you are cause you fell from really high, way above the trees and didn't get hurt." Atomi asked shyly, still hiding.

"I… I don't remember." She replied. "Do you remember anything?" Karashi asked, eyes widened. She shook her head.

"Tenshi- san must of hit her head when she fell." Atomi speculated.

"Well you're welcomed to stay here as long as you like." Karashi offered. She nodded gratefully.

TsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuara

Kurai sat on the same bed leaning against the wall just left of the window.

"Here's your dinner" Karashi said entering the room with a steaming bowl. He handed it to her and she nodded.

"This farm was abandoned. My brother and I came here a few years back and redid the place. The previous owner left some stuff here. Some of the dresses left behind are in the closet. I got them ready while you slept and I'm washing the clothes I found you in since they were covered in soot and mud. Atomi should be hanging them up to dry" Karashi said.

She nodded lightly to let him know she heard. She handed him back the empty bowl. "Call if you need anything" he said as he left. Kurai leaned back and closed her eyes with a sigh.

ReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaReaRea

"Rea it's been an entire two weeks. Are you sure you couldn't have narrowed the search down? Are you sure you read the tracks right?" Karei complained for the thousandth time that day. Lori let go over the branch she moved so it wouldn't it her. It snapped back hitting Karei in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Karei shouted after yelping in pain.

"I'm tired of your constant whining. Rea did the best she could. We're all tired, hungry and dirty. Nobody is in top form. Your grating on my nerves now just shut up" Lori retorted completely annoyed.

"Cut it out you two. We're approaching a house" Nanashi snapped, warning them. They shut up. Karei grumbled a second before falling quiet.

There was no sound as they moved, expertly but instinctively, quiet through the woods. They soon found the edge of the trees where they could see a nicely sized farm house and something resembling a large garden or small field where a farmer would plant their crops.

"You think anybody lives here?" Karei asked.

"Yes. It's well tended to." Nanashi replied.

"Come on." Rea instructed, leading the way out into the cleaning. Once again Lori took over the lead. She knocked on the door and waited. A light brown haired male around seventeen opened the door cautiously.

"Hi. We're wondering if you have seen someone around. She's got blond hair and yea high. Looks in her early/mid twenties. And she's got very nice brown eyes but they look like she wants you to die, burn and disappear into oblivion. She's very sarcastic and rather mean and not very polite. Sharp tongue" Lori said giving an accurate description of the missing person. "Her name is Tsuara but she might have told you Hotoshia" Lori added as an after thought.

"Sorry I can't help you. Not many people come out this way." he responded sympathetically.

"Thanks." Lori returned sincerely but sadly.

"I wish I could help you more." he apologized. Lori was about to reply when Karei rudely pushed her aside.

"Do you have some food?" Karei demanded.

"Sure, hold on a second." he replied and disappeared inside the house. He reappeared moments later with a loaf of bread and some meat.

"Here." he offered kindly, handing the food to Karei.

"Thanks a million!" Karei thanked enthusiastically giving him a wide grin.

"No problem. I hope you find who you're looking for." he encouraged as they turned.

"Thanks again" Lori reaffirmed as they started walking away.

"Aniki!" yelled a kid running from inside the forest, being chased by a dog.

"Atomi-chan" the older one greeted.

"Tenshi-sama is so cool! She taught me a lot of cool things." the younger one said excitedly.

"Where is she?" the 17 year old asked.

"She said she had to do something." the younger one replied. He caught the sight of the 4 leaving.

"Who are they?" Atomi inquired.

"They're looking for their friend." the older replied.

"Do you thin Tenshi-sama could help them?" Atomi questioned. The older chuckled.

"I doubt it. She's not a compass." was the last thing Lori heard as their voiced faded into unintelligible mummers. No body noticed the small, but rare, smile on Rea's face.

TsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuaraTsuara

Kurai walked calmly out of the woods pretending she had not seen the strangers. She did not know why she hid but something about them screamed dangerous, and, somehow, she knew they were not as harmless and innocent as they appeared. (A/N: Bet you thought she was faking it too, didn't yah?)

"Tenshi-sama! Where'd you go?" Atomi asked running up to her. Kurai just smiled at the energetic child. He reminded her of someone…. Someone close to her…. But who? With what was a surprised ease to herself, she kept the small frown from her face as she tried to remember.

"Was he good?" Karashi asked. She nodded.

"Some people came by looking for a person names Tsuara. The description sounded a lot like you, except they said she looked in her twenties and was sarcastic, mean, rude and the look in her eyes was rather unpleasant. Your obviously in your teens and don't share those particular traits" Karashi told her. Kurai shrugged.

"Come on Angel-sama! Let's go pick some food for dinner!" Atomi declared tugging on her arm. She smiled at him than at Karashi and followed the boy. Karashi sighed and went inside the house.

Kurai crept quietly out of the house as to not wake the occupants. Once outside she took a deep breath and relaxed.

For some reason she was drawn to the dark and took comfort in it. She wandered around for a while when something caught her eyes. In the grass something was shining.

She walked over and picked up the strange contraption (a/n her gun). A warmth filled her and she changed her grasp on the object. It felt familiar somehow, it felt right. She broke out of the daze she hadn't realized she had fallen into when she felt a touch on her arm.

Her immediate reaction stunned her.

She whirled while jumping a good 3 feet away from the offending hand and fell into an automatic defensive crouch, reaching her an imaginary weapon, upon seeing who it was she froze. Atomi was badly startled and scared. She relaxed and walked over to Atomi with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" she apologized softly. His reaction was immediate. His arms flew around her waist in a tight hug and he buried his face in her stomach.

"Don't leave Tenshi-Sama! I don't want you to go!" he cried. She was shocked. She pried his arms off of her waist and stepped back.

He closed his eyes, tears still streaming down his face, and titled his head slightly downwards. His entire frame shook. She let go of his arms and they dropped to his side thinking she had left. He opened his eyes in shock when a hand touched his chin, turning his face forward to face the crouched Tsuara at eye level.

"I was having trouble sleeping. I was only going for a walk" she explained softly, giving his a gentle smile.

"So you're not going?" he asked hopefully. She shook her head, briefly closing her eyes.

"Let's go back to the house. Growing boys need their sleep." she countered ruffling his hair. This was the most she had spoken since she had first woken under the care of the two brothers.

He wiped his tears and nodded, giving a toothy grin (a/n I almost put teethy). They walked back to the house with Kurai's hand on Atomi's shoulder. The silence wrapped around the two like a comforting blanket. When they reached the front door Kurai stopped. Atomi also stopped and turned slightly to look at her. She smiled at him and pushed him towards the door.

"I want to stay out a bit longer" she informed him quietly.

He nodded and went inside quietly closing the door behind him. Kurai went to the side of the house and quickly climbed the vines to the roof. Laying down she took the weird object she had found earlier out of the waist band of her pants where she has stuffed it when walking over to comfort Atomi. Her gaze turned to the night sky as she absently twirled the item in her hands.

Suddenly she got a prickling sensation crawling throughout her body and her senses went on high alert. This had only happened once. It was earlier on in the day when she has told Atomi to go ahead because she had to do something. When he had left she followed her instincts and ran, faster than she knew was normal, to the farm but stopped just inside the tree line.

She saw the four strangers approach and knock. She had actually been able to hear most of the things being said. She didn't think that was normal. Kurai sat up and looked around. She saw some distant figures coming toward the house searching the grass for something.

"How could you have dropped it? Tsuara is going to kill us when she finds out we lost her gun." she heard the long haired woman say as they came within her unnaturally long hearing range. Kurai quietly slipped to the other side of the roof and watched over the edge.

"Stop antagonizing me." the one who had asked for food whined. The male of the group stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong?" the third female asked, looking up at the male. He didn't respond for a while.

"Nothing." he whispered. Kurai could not hear this but she could read his lips with amazing accuracy.

"Maybe one of the people found it." the second energetic female suggested.

"I supposed it's possible but they'd be sleeping right now." the first one agreed.

"We can come back tomorrow if we don't find it tonight." the male said. Kurai watched as they thoroughly searched the ground for this "gun" object. Several times, the male stopped and looked around.

"We're being watched." Kurai nearly jumped out of her skin with a loud yelp. Instead she tensed, the words sounded like they were whispered next to her ear.

"Do you know where?" asked another female voice.

"No, but I can feel it." the first voice returned.

"You think Zalia's is back? Maybe she knows Tsuara is missing and wants to find her first so if she is injured she can't fight back?" asked a third voice that grew more and more anxious. At first Kurai had frantically searched for the source but soon stopped to stare at the four in awe, knowing they were some how responsible.

"Rea can you see if you can find anything? Your better at this type of thing." this voice, know that she was thinking straight, resembled that of the long-haired woman.

"I'll see what I can do." Rea replied. The others sat down on a rock and one girl, who Kurai assumed was, Rea continued to search the ground closely.

"Lori this was your area ne?" Rea asked.

"Yea" came the reply.

"An object has been lying over here, since a little before noon I'd say. It was picked up probably a few minutes before we got here. About the same weight and size as Tsuara's gun. There's one track here coming from the house then leading back. Probably the child's" Rea reported.

'The only one?' Kurai wondered.

"If the child picked it up it could be dangerous." Pointed out the energetic one in a worried tone.

"I don't think we have to worry about that. Tsuara ran it out of all the bullets. She put the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger. I think she knew it was empty." the long haired girl replied. Rea bent closer to the ground.

"Hold on a minute. There's a second trail here! I can't really say anything about it except it's barely noticeable. Who ever it is is really skilled. I don't think we could do much better ourselves" Rea corrected.

"So the weapon is here?" the male asked.

"Nothing is for sure, one of out first lessons. But the gun is probably here. I'm pretty sure" Rea replied.

"So what do we do? Wait here until morning?" Karei asked.

"No we need sleep and a real meal or as real as its going to get. Sleep, hunt, eat, return" Lori said. They four got up and went into the forest.

Kurai, not wanting to chance them seeing her, slipped down on her side of the roof and balanced precariously on the barely there ledge of a window sill. She opened the window with one hand while the other held tightly to the roof incase she fell. When the window opened she slipped in. Looking around she saw it was Karashi's room. She closed the window and quietly went to her room.

Next Morning

Kurai came downstairs in a light blue sundress with lavender flowers decorating it.

"Good Morning" Karashi chirped, setting down the last plate with eggs on it.

"Morning" she murmured, sitting down. Atomi came down stairs holding a worn teddy bear.

"Good morning Atomi-chan" Karashi greeted.

"M'rning Aniki, Tenshi-sama." he replied his voice still full of sleep. He sat down to Kurai's right and Karashi to his left.

"Karashi-san. I believe the people that came here yesterday might have dropped this. If they come by looking for it we should return it." Kurai remarked softly handing the gun to Karashi.

"What is it?" he asked in awe.

"I believe it is called a gun. Be careful with it, it could be dangerous." Kurai warned.

"Hai." he agreed and put it on the table.

"Don't touch it Atomi-chan." Karashi advised. Atomi nodded solemnly.

"I'll be up stairs reading." Kurai informed them, getting up from the table.

"Okay. Oh, and Kurai I'm going to have to go to the market tomorrow. You can come or you can stay here with Atomi-chan" Karashi proposed. She nodded and headed back upstairs. "Come on Atomi-chan. Let's clean up breakfast" Karashi urged, standing up. Atomi agreed quickly and jumped up.

Later that morning

Karashi and Atomi sat in the living room playing a game. A soft but loud knock informed them they had visitors. Karashi got up and answered the door. It was the four from yesterday as Kurai said.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Sorry for bothering you again, but we seem to have lost an important item. It's made out of metal kinda small. It has an opening on one end shaped like this." Lori said drawing it with her fingers in the air.

"You mean this?" Atomi asked present the gun proudly. Karei and Lori gasped while the other two looked mildly surprised.

"Yes!" Lori breathed taking the object as if it were holy.

"Tenshi-sama found it last night" Atomi beamed.

"I'd like to thank Tenshi-sama" Rea requested. The other three former assassins regarded her with mild surprise.

"Atomi-chan why don't you go up stairs and get Kurai-san." Karashi ordered and the child ran off with a nod.

"Kurai is Tenshi-sama's name?" Lori inquired.

"Yea, she is very kind even if she doesn't talk much. She makes good company and Atomi is smitten with her." Karashi explained with a smile. A small frown flitted across Lori's face. Nanashi and Rea looked to be deep in thought. Karei was clueless as normal. Atomi came back then.

"She fell asleep while reading" Atomi notified them.

"That's too bad" Lori said.

"Would you like to stay for a little while? Her naps are never very long" Karashi invited.

"Sorry, no can do we are still looking for our friend." Lori apologized.

"Well maybe when you find your friend you can come back for a visit." Karashi offered.

"We'll see" Lori responded with a wave and they left.

"Guys is it me or is there something strange about that house?" Nanashi asked.

"You thought so too? I thought my mind was creating false hopes." Lori admitted. Kurai and Rea nodded in agreement.

"The shadows there last night were acting strange. My original thought was because we had been there earlier but now I'm not so sure." Rea contributed.

"When we were being watched last night I think the person might have also, at least, been aware of the shadow conversation." Nanashi said. Next to Tsuara he was the best one to be able to read the shadow's activity. Lori was the best to manipulate them, besides Tsuara of course.

"When we were at the house just then I think I saw someone looking through the upstairs window. Tenshi-sama may have been watching. Which means she doesn't want to meet us." Karei added in one of her rare bouts of intelligence and observation.

"I wonder why?" Lori mused.

"Shy?" Karei suggested.

"No Tenshi-sama was the one who picked up the gun which means she'd be the one who left the trail which I almost missed last night. Someone was watching us and heard our conversation. This person isn't normal. And something's bugging me about that name. Kurai" Rea contradicted.

"Yes it did seem kinda familiar, like I heard it before." Karei agreed. Nanashi nodded.

"Zalia maybe?" Lori suggested.

"No children have a good intuition. The child would not be so trusting nor bestowed her with the name Tenshi-sama" Rea disagreed.

"You three go on ahead I have something I want to check out." Nanashi directed. The three females shot each other a look before they nodded and left.

"Kurai is the name of that evil businessman on Earth." Nanashi whispered before he disappeared into the shadows.

Kurai came down stairs just as Karashi was going to make lunch.

"How was your nap?" he asked.

"Good" she murmured.

"Those four came by again asking for that thing. You missed them. They send their thanks." Karashi conveyed. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll cook you have other things to do." she ordered quickly but firmly.

"But your our guest." he protested.

"I have been here a while and have done nothing to pay you back for your help. I think I can manage to at least cook. Atomi would be more than willing to help and he needs to learn how." she countered.

"If you insist." he said. She gave him a smile then entered the kitchen. "Kurai-san will you be going to the market?" Karashi asked as an after thought.

"Nah, I'll watch the farm." she answered.

"Okay I'll be outside so call me when it's ready." he said and went outside.

"Tenshi-sama I'm bored!" Atomi said. She gave him a look that said 'what do you want me to do about it?'

"Sing me a song" he requested. She looked thoughtful a moment and begun in a very clear voice:

I'll be a dandy and I'll be a rover. You'll know who I am by the song that I sing. I'll feast at your table. I'll sleep in your clover. who knows what tomorrow may bring. Today while the blossoms still cling to the vine, I'll taste your strawberries; I'll drink your sweet wine. A million tomorrows shall all pass away, e'r I forget all the joys that are mine today. I won't be contented by yesterday's glory. I can live a promise from winter to spring. Today is my moment and now is my story. I'll laugh and I'll play and I'll sing. Today while the blossoms still cling to the vine, I'll taste your strawberries; I'll drink your sweet wine. A million tomorrows shall all pass away, e'r I forget all the joys that are mine today.

"That was a very nice song. You have a beautiful voice" Atomi complimented.

"Thank you little one. Let's go make lunch" she said.

"Okay" he agreed. They went into the kitchen and started on lunch. A few minutes after they started there was a knock on the door.

"Why don't you go get it." Kurai suggested. He nodded and flew from the kitchen. Kurai felt the somehow familiar tingle of when one of those four were close by.

"Hello" she heard Atomi greet.

"Hello I would like to speak with your brother." she heard the male's soft voice.

"Aniki went to the market." Atomi professed.

"He left you by yourself?" the other one inquired.

"Nope Tenshi-sama's here. Would you like to talk to her?"

Curse that child! Sure she was fond of him but she really did not want to meet any one of those people.

"Sure" the male agreed.

"Follow me" Atomi instructed. There was the sound of his running feet.

"Tenshi-sama there is someone here who wants to speak to you" Atomi yelled and appeared in the kitchen not two seconds later.

She heard the male enter the kitchen as she finished wiping her hands on the dishrag. She turned to the male for the first time assessing his looked up close. He gasped.

"Tsuara-sama!" he exclaimed.

"No that's Kurai." Atomi corrected. Kurai mussed his hair giving him the message to be quiet.

"Sorry I do not know this Tsuara." Kurai apologized.

"Stop acting." Nanashi demanded. She gave him an irritated glare.

"Look sugar, I don't know who you are or what you want from me. All I know is that every time you or one of your friends are around I get a feeling I'm not sure I like. You try to live out your life with no clue who you are, where you're from, or why you can do things that you know you shouldn't be able to do. And you hurt. And you don't know why, but it hurts." she said grasping the clothe over her heart. He looked shocked then crestfallen.

"That's how you found me." he whispered.

"What?" she asked looking utterly confused.

Endchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapterendchapter

YE: There you go. A Nice Long Chapter for your reading pleasure.

Kurai: Oh yeah a real pleasure.

Tsuara: I don't know. I kinda liked this chapter even thought the amnesia thing is kinda cliché.

Kurai: Hn. So, YE got any plans for Valentines?

YE: -sits in corner doodling on floor with the pointer finger-

Kurai: -evil grin-


End file.
